Screaming Out Loud
by Trunksblue
Summary: Re-write of "Keep Me Quiet"  A/U Android Saga. Mostly Piccolo centric and OC. Romance? Uh... maybe lol
1. Prologue

**A/N: **It's been a good long minute since I've published anything on here! Holy crap!  
>I have to dedicate the inspiration to do this to Ineta. I got a review from them back in October which made me reread through the story "Keep Me Quiet". It was a bit confusing and frustrating, I must admit. I went back through the story and edited it. Some things in here are based on fact from my life, while others are not. I hope you all enjoy this… while I go work on finishing up some of my other works lol<p>

**oOoOoOo**

There was a time when I was a child that I was innocent. That I knew nothing and I was just… just. Then it was all stolen away from me, in one swift blow. One word, one gun shot, and the feeling of power when I killed them. It had triggered my memories and feelings and then… then the rest is history.

It's amazing how calm I feel here now; how I've managed to... find tranquility. My own house, my own life… I fit in, and I can say that with confidence now. It had all started with one little boy, one little sentence, _'Will you come to my birthday party?'  
><em>The king of demons, asked to join a _birthday party_. He, a mere child, wasn't the least bit afraid of me.

How could I have turned him down? The sheer amount of happiness on his face when I showed up was foreign to me. No one ever was happy when I arrived, and here was this kid hugging my leg and then pulling me around the yard to show me all the new things he had gotten. I guess changing was inevitable after that. For the record, his mother was less than thrilled of my presence at that party… and every one after it.  
>Of course… I had killed her husband… once…, so I didn't really hold it against her for throwing pans at my head, however, it did get old.<p>

The door opens and I look up from my place on the couch.

Training had been hard as usual, I'm worn out, and after taking a shower I crashed on the couch.

She looks at me with a knowing smile, or maybe it's a smirk. It's knowing whatever it is and it makes me feel slightly warmer.

Emotions are… jarring. I have had a hard time grasping onto the things known as "feelings", let alone expressing them myself. I was forced to start learning about them when Gohan was a child. It all went downhill from there when Earth was occupied by more Saiyajins. One Saiyajin in particular decided, unconsciously on her behalf, that it was her place to help me learn more about these... emotions.

Five years ago they, her and two others, crashed landed here. I can remember thinking, 'Damn it, not _more _Saiyajins! What is this? Their meeting place!'

The look on Vegeta's face was all I needed to understand what was happening. He gaped at the three crawling out of their separate pods, his jaw hung open, and his eyes bulging out of their sockets. His lips moved, his jaw moved, but no words came from his throat. Thinking back on it, it was quite amusing.

My thoughts trail back to the woman at the door, "It's raining outside." She says softly raking her fingers through her hair and reties it up into a ponytail. Dark brown hair and green eyes the color of my skin; she grins stretching her arms over her head reminding me of a cat. The odd little black creature that roams around her apartment, the place I have currently broken into.

"Glad you didn't break the door this time." She says sarcastically.

I smirk sitting up, swinging my legs over the side of the couch, "Found your key. You shouldn't hide it in a fake rock, someone could break in."

She rolls her eyes and flops down on the floor, its carpet the same color as her blue gi, "Yea, _someone_." She says with the same sarcastic bite as before.

I shrug.

The others have been talking, they think I can't hear them but as I've said before, _'My ears do more than just frame my face.' _They say how I've changed, how I'm not that scary threat from before. How it's… better that I'm this way. I guess I've loosened up over the years, just like Vegeta, even if he doesn't want to admit it himself. The three Saiyajins he wished to ignore had influenced his life as much as it had influenced everyone else's.

Goku had come back long after the Saiyajins, and shortly after Marai Trunks took out Frieza and his father. He did the typical Son thing, smiled, waved, and said_, 'Huh, so there are more of us. Go figure. It's nice to meet you all!'_ Then he laughed, Vegeta giving him the angriest look he could muster.

"You gotta stop losing your key."  
>I grin at the Saiyajin woman sitting before me; she crawls up on the couch next to me, her eyes staring at the floor intently. Arms circled around withdrawn knees, her chin resting on them. I've noticed, even after five years, she still has a hard time looking anyone in the eyes, even me. It's something the Saiyajins punished lower class Saiyajins for, direct eye contact. It silently drove me crazy for a while, and then she told me showing me the long lean scars etched across her back. The look she gave me shortly after told me never to bring the subject up again, and I never did, I never will.<br>"Keys are for the weak."  
>She laughs, "Yea, okay Vegeta." She gently punches my arm and moves in closer to me, "You look like you have something on your mind." She says tilting her head to the side, her eyes focused on my chest.<p>

I shake my head, "Just thinking." She gives me that look again, the same one she had given to me when she walked in. I breathe in sharply through my nose, the sound startling in the sudden silence that had taken residence here with us.

"'bout what?" Always the nosey one, but I'll tell her anyways.

For some reason, I feel like talking tonight.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Chapter 1

**OoOoOoO**

The air was crisp and cool, perfect for lying in the grass watching the clouds float by. Gohan, arms propping his head up, watched the fluffy white clouds, "There's that dinosaur I used to cut the tail off of." He smiled pointing at a particularly large cloud.

Piccolo eased open one eye and let it slide up to the sky, "Feh, looks like a cloud to me." He snorted closing his eye again.  
>Gohan rolled over onto stomach, "You're not very good at this Mr. Piccolo."<p>

"I don't do cloud watching, Gohan." Piccolo grumbled opening his eyes again; they flickered up to the sky. Gohan raised an eyebrow and sat up turning in the direction Piccolo was staring at.

"What's that?" He gasped as three objects fell through the clouds and hit the earth below. The ground trembled lightly and dust exploded up into the sky. Gohan turned back to Piccolo with wide eyes, "Do you think that was my dad?" He asked hopefully, jumping to his feet.

Piccolo unfolded his legs and stood up, "No," He frowned noticing the look of disappointment in the young man's eyes, "it's not his ki signature, and there are three of them." He took a step forward analyzing the ki signatures.

"Then who?" Gohan whispered following Piccolo's gaze out at the area the pods had landed.

**OoOoOoO**

"Who do you think they are?"

"Shut up!" Vegeta snapped glaring at Tien who simply glared back at him ready to fight at any moment.

Piccolo scowled, "Knock it off you two." He growled stepping forward towards the pods.

Gohan wiped at his eyes, the dust so thick it was making them water, "What if they're evil?" Before anyone could respond the middle pod's door began to hiss open followed by the other two. The Z-senshi all took stance watching warily as the doors opened fully and three figures stepped out into the dust.

"Where do you think we are?" The shortest of the three, a woman with long brown hair, asked absently as she crawled out from her pod.

The second woman, sporting short black hair, snorted, "Why don't we ask them?" She nodded towards the group and the first woman blinked in shock having not seen them, "Oh.. Hi." She said flushing slightly in embarrassment.

The last one, a male with short light brown hair, rolled his eyes, "I told you two we were going to Ee-arth." He sighed running his hand through his hair then adjusted the scouter on his face, "Can't you listen for once?" He said ignoring the presence of the group before them.

"Oh yea!" The woman with the long brown hair grinned glancing at the other woman, "But that was like," She turned back to the male, "_four years ago_!" She shouted making him wince.

Piccolo, growing tired of the nonsense before him, stepped forward, "Who-" He started to say when he noticed something, they all had tails.

Tails

Scouters

Armor…

"Kami! They're Saiyajins!" Krillin gasped, stating the now obvious.

Piccolo looked back behind himself noticing how quickly the color drained from Vegeta's face and the way his jaw hung open. He knew them.

"It can't be," Vegeta breathed, Piccolo the only one hearing him, "But they… they _died_."

The male Saiyajin noticed Vegeta, his eyes widening in shock, "Prince Vegeta!" He gasped automatically falling to his knee bowing respectively, "Sir, it's good to know you're okay!" The brown haired girl followed suit while the other gave Vegeta the once over.

She smirked moving forward until she was almost nose to nose with Vegeta, "Ah brother. It's good to see you alive." She said stepping back amused by the look on the shorter Saiyajin's face.

"Brother?" Came the collective surprised cries; all eyes turned to Vegeta who looked about ready to pass out at any given moment.

"You _know _them?" Krillin gasped looking back at the three Saiyajins; the two still kneeling on the ground and the one self-proclaiming herself to be Vegeta's sister rolled her eyes at them.

"You can stand, bowing to my brother is pointless."

Vegeta scowled, "Pointless?" He shouted walking up to the woman, she stood a good foot over him, "How dare you call me stupid! You two continue to bow!" He pointed at the other two Saiyajins.  
>The two on the ground looked at each other unsure of what to do.<p>

"Knock it off Vegeta; you haven't seen us in how many years? Don't be an ass now." She turned to the two on the ground, "Kimura, Crisjin get up. We're not under rule anymore."

"Oh.. good." Kimura stood up with a sigh and brushed herself off.

Crisjin stood up smiling in relief, "Vegeta, it's good to see you again my friend." He bowed politely.

"Whoa… weird." Chiaotsu mumbled; Tien nodded mutely watching the scene with large eyes.

Kimura ran her hands through her hair pulling it back into a ponytail, "Who're they?" She nodded towards the group as she tied her hair back.

Vegeta sneered at the group. For a moment Piccolo didn't think he was actually going to introduce them. To everyone's surprise Vegeta rolled his eyes and pointed to Tien, "That's Tienshinhan, the clown midget with him is Chiaotsu, what purpose they serve is beyond me," Kimura snickered softly; both Tien and Chiaotsu retorted with 'hey!' then folded their arms and turned their back on the Saiyajin group, "Green bean there is Piccolo, and the brat is Gohan, he's half Saiyajin."

Tora's eyes widened, "Is he-"

"No." Vegeta snarled before she could even get the word out, "Kakarato's. A low class Saiyajin sent here as a baby, needless to say he didn't complete his job."

"I'm done listening to this nonsense," Piccolo snorted, "If there is no danger-"

"Who said there wasn't any danger, Namek?" Vegeta snapped sarcastically, folding his arms over his chest.

Scowling, Piccolo glared at Vegeta before taking off.

Tora punched Vegeta's arm, "Royal ass wipe."

**OoOoOoO**

'If Vegeta wasn't already cocky enough, here comes three more Saiyajins ready to fall at his feet.' Piccolo snorted returning to his usual training grounds. The sound of the waterfall was especially soothing to his nerves today; folding his arms across his chest and his legs Indian style, he started his meditation ritual.

'He has a _sister_,' His mind continued ignoring his request for it to be silent, 'She didn't seem as arrogant as him… Nor did the Saiyajin with the long hair… her eyes though-'

"Shut up!" Piccolo growled climbing to his feet and moved to the edge of the water, "This whole thing is stupid, feh." He sat back down and closed his eyes, this time meditation came easier.

**OoOoOoO**

Bulma blinked looking the three over, "Saiyajins?" She blinked again looking at Vegeta then frowned, "Look mister! You can't just come into _my _house and order me to let three strangers stay!"

"They aren't '_strangers'_ woman!" Vegeta growled back, "They are _royalty_!" He glanced at Kimura and smirked, "Except that one."

Kimura rolled her eyes and turned her back to him, "Jerk."

Tora stepped forward, "I'm sorry… Bulma was it?" Bulma looked at Tora in shock and nodded, "What my brother is trying to say is-"

"Brother?" Bulma cut her off turning to Vegeta, "You didn't tell me you had a sister Vegeta!"

Vegeta shrugged, "There's a lot of things I haven't told you, woman, who do you think you _are_? My _wife_?"

Bulma sighed rolling her eyes heavenward, "Okay," She turned back to the group, "You guys can stay here, just please… don't ruin my house." She pleaded.

There was a brief silence, "Why would we ruin your house?" Crisjin spoke up looking slightly confused.

"Never mind," Bulma shook her head sighing, "Follow me, I'll show you to your rooms."

Tora took the lead of the group as they walked, Kimura moved next to her, "I can't wait to check this place out, think we can get some new clothes or something? The last planet's clothes were crazy!"

"Yea, sure." Tora nodded.  
>Kimura grinned happily, "I can't wait to get out of these uniforms."<p>

Bulma looked over her shoulder as she walked, "You guys like shopping?" She asked pausing in front of a door. Both Tora and Kimura nodded.

Crisjin sighed covering his eyes with his hand, "Do they ever." He peeked out between his fingers finding that the girls had moved on up the hall.

"That room's yours!" Bulma called over her shoulder quickly before returning to the conversation at hand.

Crisjin frowned looking at the door, "Gee, thanks." He mumbled before moving into the room.

Kimura allowed her eyes to travel the metallic-like clean walls; they reminded her of the walls in Frieza's ship. She shivered tearing her eyes off the walls and back to Bulma and Tora chattering away.

"So after you two clean up, I can show you the new mall! I've wanted to go there and now's my chance to do so!" Bulma squealed happily.

Tora nodded, "Sounds great, think we can get lunch too? I'm starving!"

"Sure, we'll get something there. This is your room Kimura." Bulma said tapping on the closed door, "There's already a set of clean clothes in the closet; you can get whatever you want when we go shopping."

Kimura smiled opening the door, "Thanks, see you guys in a bit." The two nodded and continued down to Tora's room while Kimura slipped inside her room. It was huge, bigger than any room she had ever had before. She closed the door and leaned against it just taking in the view, a large bed with a red comforter and black pillows took up most of the middle of the room. Two cedar dressers sat against the wall beside the bed and one in front with a large TV on it.

"Whoa…" Kimura breathed stepping further into the room, to her right a door opened up into a large bathroom complete with shower and bathtub. Hesitantly she moved into the bathroom finding a large white towel on the towel bar, a clean brush on the sink, and soap in the shower. She turned her attention to the mirror and grimaced, her skin looked darker than normal from the lack of showering in the past few months. Her dark green eyes sparkled with mischief; she had always hated the color of her eyes.

_"You're not a true Saiyajin, your eyes are green!" _

Turning away from her reflection she turned on the shower and quickly undressed. She carefully tested the water with her hand before hopping in. The hot water soaked through her skin relaxing her tense muscles. A sigh escaped her lips as she leaned into the water letting it wash over her, rinsing off the thin layer of filth on her skin. On the wall in front of her was a small shelf loaded with different soaps. She smelled each one, then, unable to decide, used them all. She was more than clean when she stepped out and wrapped a towel around herself.  
>The cedar dressers were filled with clothes, more than she had ever had the luxury of choosing between. She settled on a black tank top, a pair of black cargo pants and a green camo belt.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

**OoOoOoO**

The hum of some kind of rock music met Piccolo's ears as he landed on Capsule Corp grounds. Normally he wouldn't come near the place but Gohan had asked him to meet him there. The young demi Saiyajin had been hanging around the three new Saiyajins trying to pick up on their fighting techniques to show his father when the man returned.

Piccolo snorted softly and leaned against the trunk of one of the few trees outlining the building. The hum of music seemed to be coming from above him, titling his head back he spotted the offending noise coming from a small white box clutched to the chest of one of the Saiyajins. Kimura, he believed her name was.

His eyebrow twitched up, she appeared to be asleep snuggled deep in a baggy green hoody, her tail hanging limply over the tree branch.

"Hey Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan's shrill tenor voice echoed across the yard.

Piccolo resisted the urge to smirk when Kimura bolted upright and fell from the tree and onto her face.  
>"Umph… ground tastes funny…" She grumbled pulling herself upright and began spitting out grass and dirt.<p>

Gohan ran over to them, "Hi guys!" He said grinning oblivious having missed Kimura's fall from the tree, "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Piccolo smirked slightly as Kimura continued her struggle with getting all the dirt out from her mouth. She shook her head straightening up and smiled at Gohan as she pocketed her MP3 player.

"Hey kiddo." She ruffled his hair

Gohan laughed being in an obviously good mood, "Hi Kimura. Mr. Piccolo and I are going to go spar, wanna come?"

"Sparring?" Kimura looked up at Piccolo. She averted her eyes to the ground when he tried to make eye contact.  
>Piccolo frowned, 'What is she hiding?' He wondered trying to analyze her body language.<br>Kimura looked up at him coyly, her eyes resting just above his chest. Retying her hair back, she nodded smiling at them both, "Sure-" She winced at the irritated scream that echoed throughout the yard, "Uhg… Sorry squirt, I gotta keep Tora out of trouble. She's abnormally bored today." She smiled weakly, glanced over her shoulder then back at the demi Saiyajin before her, "You know how Bulma gets when her yard gets torn up." Her face fell slightly.  
>Piccolo caught a glimpse of disappointment in Kimura's eyes.<p>

Gohan smiled, "Bulma still hasn't fixed the latch on the Gravity Room?"

"Nope." Kimura was already walking away when explosions began shaking the ground, "Aw crap!" She ducked slightly, then started to run, "Maybe I'll catch up with you two later!" She shouted over her shoulder.

"Come on kid," Piccolo grunted eyeing the black smoke rising from behind the building, "Let's go."

**OoOoOoO**

"Damn it Tora!"

"Sorry Veg-"

"No! Don't even-"

"VEGETA! Did you destroy the Gravity Room _again_? And what the Hell are these holes all over my yard?"

Kimura paused in mid step and ducked back behind the corner of the Capsule Corps building. She peeked out watching as Tora moved over to Bulma and grinned evilly at Vegeta just out of Bulma's eyesight. Vegeta's face was red with anger as Bulma continued to yell at him.

"But she," Vegeta pointed a finger at Tora and Bulma looked at her, Tora immediately went from grinning evilly to looking innocent with practiced ease, "_She_ opened the door! It throws everything off making the gravity return to normal. How am I expected to train to beat Kakarato if she's distracting me from my training?"

Tora blinked, her eyes wide, "But Vegeta, I didn't know opening the door would do that." Bulma turned back to Vegeta and the evil grin returned to Tora's face.

"_Liar!_" Vegeta shouted, "You're such a… grr!" He grit his teeth together and stormed off obviously not in the mood to bicker anymore with his younger sibling.

Tora returned back to the innocent look as Bulma turned to her once again. "I'm sorry Tora." She sighed rolling her eyes, "Was he like this when you were kids?"

"Yes, Tora was always finding ways to piss him off." Kimura cut in before Tora could answer as she made her way up to the two women.

Tora shot her a dirty look, "You keep your mouth shut." She hissed, then pouted, "Don't ruin my fun."

Kimura grinned at her trying her best to impersonate the same evil grin Tora had been giving to Vegeta earlier. Bulma furrowed her eyebrows in confusion; she looked between the two then shook her head.

"You knew it all along."

Tora sighed softly shrugging her shoulders, "Yea, I did. But it was so fun! Please don't fix the latch on the door!" She pleaded with Bulma nearly falling to her knees in a full out beg.

Kimura watched the scene in amusement; Tora had done the same to Crisjin when he took all her rubber spiders away once back home.

_"Please Crisjin, don't take the spiders! They're my only amusement on this boring planet!" Tora fell to her knees clasping her hands together, "Please! Not my spiders!"_  
><em>Crisjin gave her a blank look, "You know if you keep this up Vegeta's going to use all the blackmail he's got on you. Like your midnight spars…"<em>  
><em>Tora's eyes grew wide, "Okay, I'll stop."<em>

Bulma smiled, "Okay, I'll see what I can do."

"Yes!" Tora cheered hugging Bulma, "I love you!" She laughed letting her go then turned to Kimura grabbing her arm and pulled her along.

"Hey! Let me go! I can walk on my own you know!" Kimura pulled on her arm as she ran alongside Tora, "Where're we going?"  
>Tora let go of her arm but continued to run, "You'll see." She singed.<br>Kimura rolled her eyes, "Does it have to do with rubber spiders?" She laughed.

**OoOoOoO**

"What do you think of Earth?"  
>Kimura furrowed her eyebrows at the sudden question. She and Tora were casually flying around taking in the view of their new home planet. She glanced over at Tora and shrugged following Tora to the ground in the forest neighboring Capsule Corps.<br>"It's beautiful, that's for sure." She said glancing around where they had landed.  
>Tora nodded, "I still miss Vegetasei… but… this is a nice planet."<br>Kimura smiled walking along an overgrown path, "Was there something else on your mind?"  
>"Nah, I was just thinking about home." Tora shrugged.<br>A squirrel ran across the path scampering up a tree. The forest sighed as a breeze fluttered through stirring up the leaves and grass. Kimura shivered suddenly feeling a sense of foreboding. The feeling was overwhelming and unshakeable. She looked over at Tora having not noticed the older Saiyajin was still talking. It was as though the woman was miles away. Kimura forced a smile and nodded, "Yea.." She said pretending to have heard what her friend was talking about.  
>"Hey girls!"<br>Kimura jolted back to reality and waving to Crisjin as he landed before them.  
>"What are you guys up too?" He smiled warmly.<br>"Just walking." Kimura shrugged trying to push away the bad feeling clinging to her.

Tora stretched her arms over her head, "Yea, but I think it's time we get back, I'm starting to get hungry." She rubbed her belly as it grumbled.  
>Crisjin chuckled, "Ah, ok. Well… Kimura, would you like to spar with me? I could use a good work out today."<br>"Ha!" Kimura laughed, "Don't mock me Cris…" She grinned, "But sure."  
>"Kimu!" Tora punched Kimura in the arm, "Don't belittle yourself."<br>Crisjin nodded, "Yea, you're not that bad. Just a little weak." He grinned and laughed when Kimura punched his arm in retaliation.  
>"Yea, yea ok. You'll see, one day I'll be…" Kimura searched for words her enthusiasm dying, "I'll be… awesome." She finished meekly as the other two Saiyajins laughed.<p>

**OoOoOoO**

The day dragged on slowly, the sun getting hotter as the time ticked by. Bulma was sitting out on the balcony of her home drinking lemonade with Yamucha and Puar. The two were dating again which made Puar happy; she hated seeing Yamucha so depressed over Bulma.

Yamucha smiled turning his eyes to Kimura and Crisjin sparring in the front yard. The two had set up rules for themselves, it was strictly a ground, and no ki attacks spar.

Crisjin blocked Kimura's fists with his arms then his palms, "You've gotten slow." He said putting her into an arm lock. Kimura grunted trying to pull free but with every movement Crisjin's hold on her arm got tighter and more painful.

"Okay, okay, ow! I give." She sighed as he let her arm go, "Guess I do have to train a little bit m-" Her eyes widened at Vegeta walking out onto the balcony. Crisjin furrowed his eyebrows and turned so he could see what Kimura was looking at, his jaw dropped and the two stood gaping at Vegeta from the ground. The Saiyajin prince was wearing lime green pants and a bright pink shirt with the words 'Bad Man' written on the back in black.

"Oh Kami." Kimura said slowly then fell over laughing.

Crisjin grinned then joined Kimura on the ground the two holding their stomachs as they laughed. Vegeta shot them the dirtiest look he could muster with faintly tinged pink cheeks. Bulma looked at Yamucha, who had his head down on the table as he laughed, and then she looked over the railing at the two Saiyajins.

"I thought it looked nice…" She mumbled looking back at Vegeta, "Tora helped me pick it out."  
>Vegeta turned red, "You had <em>my<em> little _sister_ help you pick this out?" He shouted completely embarrassed he even put the damn outfit on.  
>"She knows you sooo well!" Kimura shouted up at Vegeta from the ground.<br>Vegeta turned leaning against the balcony railing, "Say that again low class and I'll make sure you get to know Hell _real_ well!" He snarled trying to fight back his embarrassment.  
>Kimura grinned up at him, "What, what? Come on Vegeta!" She taunted, "3 o'clock by the flagpole!"<br>"Flagpole! What… what ridiculousness are you spouting now!"  
>Kimura fell back laughing at the confusing displayed on Vegeta's face.<p>

The moment was ruined by a large ship falling from the sky and landing in the distance. Kimura's body stiffened in fear, the smile quickly falling from her face.  
>Crisjin offered her a hand up, "Hey," He said softly jolting her from her thoughts, "Come on."<p>

"W-was that Frieza's ship?" Yamucha sputtered, he had jumped up knocking his chair over.

Bulma leaned against the railing, "The short little scary guy? But didn't Goku kill him?" Her voice held a slight tremor in it.  
>Vegeta scowled angrily fisting his hands, "Obviously the low class baka did not!"<p>

"What's going on?" Tora walked into the yard, her eyes ticked up to Vegeta yelling on the balcony and froze there. Her mouth twitched up in a smile and she started to laugh, "Bulma, you actually listened to me?"  
>She looked to Kimura and Crisjin noticing the glazed look in the younger Saiyajin's eyes and stopped laughing, "Kimu? What's wrong?" She moved to the other side of her, "What's wrong?" She repeated.<p>

"Frieza's here." Crisjin filled in.

Tora blinked, "_What__?"_

**OoOoOoO**

Piccolo noticed almost at once the fear in Kimura's eyes. Briefly he allowed himself to wonder why she was the only Saiyajin appearing to be afraid. He glanced around at the others; Vegeta and his sister appeared to be pissed, and Crisjin sported a neutral look, but even he could tell the Saiyajin was angry. Of course the humans were afraid; Krillin kept muttering "Aw man" and had once suggested he leave.

"Then go!" Vegeta had snarled making Krillin angry and out of stubbornness, he stayed.

They all moved to the large hill and looked over just as Frieza and his father with a bunch of their minions exited the ship. Kimura sank back a bit near Piccolo as the other three angry Saiyajins and the human warriors moved forward waiting for the right opportunity to strike.

No one expected what happened next.

"Who's that?" Yamucha whispered as a boy with purple hair landed in front of Frieza, his father, and the group of minions.  
>Krillin leaned forward trying to get a better view, "What is he crazy?" He hissed.<br>The minions began firing their weapons at the boy and were promptly turned to dust by a large ki blast. Frieza scowled said something none of the Z-fighters could hear and began creating a large ball of Ki.

Piccolo looked Kimura over from the corner of his eye trying to decipher the emotions running through her eyes. She doubled over slightly and turned away from the group mumbling, "I'm going to be sick." to herself as she tried to compose herself.  
>Piccolo grimaced moving forward slightly to block her moment of weakness from the others.<p>

"There goes that kid." Tora winced as the ball grew and grew.

Frieza threw his head back laughing as he threw the ball at the young man.

"What the Hell?" Vegeta growled his eyes then widened as the lavender haired boy screamed his hair exploding in yellow light and he caught the ball throwing it back.

"A Super Saiyajin!"

Piccolo scowled, _'Not another one.'_ He thought, his eyes widening slightly. The purple haired boy had unsheathed a sword and sliced through Frieza like the Icejin was butter.  
>"H-He just sliced through Frieza like he wasn't even there!" Vegeta's voice trembled slightly; he snorted and shook his head turning away from the scene.<br>Crisjin glanced at Vegeta raising an eyebrow then turned back to the scene. Vegeta had the tendency to embarrass himself when he expressed emotions other than anger.

The boy turned to Frieza's father and shot him through the chest without a second thought. The Z-Senshi all looked at each other with mixed emotions, would the mysterious boy turn on them next?

Kimura let out a shaky sigh, Crisjin put an arm around her and she smiled lightly. Piccolo felt a twinge of annoyance at the scene. He looked away trying to ignore the two keeping his eye on the now obvious Saiyajin boy down below. The boy powered down and looked up at the group; he smiled and waved at them as he sheathed his sword.

"Guess that answers some questions." Tora muttered rolling her eyes at the boy still waving at them.

**OoOoOoO**

"I have to talk to Goku." The first words from the lavender haired boy were odd, how did he know Goku?

Bulma, leaning heavily against Yamucha, since he had been the one to carry her down to meet the boy, eyed the boy suspiciously, "How do you know Goku?" She looked him over her eyes falling on the patch on his arm, "You work at Capsule Corps?"

The boy startled, "How did you know that?"

She pointed at his arm, "The logo. That's my company, how come I haven't seen you before?"

"The question is," Vegeta broke in scowling angrily, "How the Hell did you ascend to Super Saiyajin? There's no way you're a Saiyajin, look at your hair!"

Kimura glared at Vegeta but didn't speak; she believed the boy could be Saiyajin, purple hair or not.

The boy lowered his head, "I can't tell you that." He said softly.

"And why not?" Vegeta snapped; the others were now looking at the young man suspiciously too.

"I… I just can't. All I can tell you is that I need to speak to Goku."

Krillin stepped forward, "Goku's not here and we don't know when he'll be back." He tilted his head to the side as if to say something else then changed his mind.

The boy pulled something that looked like a dragon ball radar from his pocket, "He'll be here in two hours…" He clicked a button on the top and looked around, "To the North of here."

This pulled more confused and wary looks from the group, "How do you know that?" Tora asked raising an eyebrow, she wasn't sure she liked this kid.

He sighed, "I-"

"Can't tell us, right?" Kimura cut in and nodded, "Well I'm going to believe you since you did, after all, defeat Frieza and his father." She bit out the names with venom, her face becoming blank.

Tora looked over at the younger Saiyajin then back to the boy, "Alright… I'll go along with this." She shrugged nonchalantly and the boy smiled before taking off into the air.

"How do we know we can trust him?" Yamucha asked pulling Bulma to him as he got ready to fly.

Crisjin floated into the air, "Well, as Kimura said, he _did _just defeat Frieza."

"I want to know what's going on." Bulma chimed in.

Gohan looked up at Piccolo; the boy had remained quiet the whole time just listening to the adult's talk, "I want to see my dad. If this guy thinks he'll be back in two hours, I don't think it could hurt to wait that long."

The group hesitated a moment longer then simultaneously took to the air following after the lavender haired boy's ki signature.

**OoOoOoO**

One hour slowly ticked by, no one spoke; everyone just stared, at each other, at the ground, at the sky. Kimura stretched out on the ground cushioning her head with her arms as she stared up at the cloudless sky. She smiled lightly when Vegeta broke the silence.

"What are you looking at?" The Saiyajin Prince growled.

The mysterious boy shrugged looking away, "Oh, nothing, I just… like your shirt."

Vegeta scowled, "You would."

Bulma leaned back against her hands; she looked up at Krillin then back at Vegeta and the mysterious boy.

"Hey now, check this out," She looked back up at Krillin making sure she had his attention, "Is it just me, or do those two look alike?"

Krillin scratched at the back of his neck, "Well, now that you mention it, I can kinda see a resemblance. Well, I mean, just in looks. That other guy seems pretty nice, but Vegeta has the personality of a stump."

"Well, he's a prince." Bulma defended Vegeta not knowing quite sure why she just did so, she hated the man.

Krillin shrugged, "So what?"

Bulma shrugged back, "Princes' have to act bored, like the world's not good enough for them."

"Vegeta seems more agitated than bored," Krillin said leaning forward looking Vegeta over, "Like he's got a bad case of hemorrhoids or somethin'."

Bulma grinned at Krillin's analogy.

"What?" Vegeta snapped, "Haven't you seen a pink shirt before?"

Tora fell off the rock she sat on in laughter, Vegeta glared at her then turned away. The lavender haired boy blushed lightly in embarrassment, "Uh, sorry." He said softly focusing his attention on his can of pop.

Kimura sat up; brushing the sand off herself as she looked around. Crisjin was off shadow boxing by himself, he looked pretty into it so she decided to leave him alone. Vegeta was still fuming over the odd colored hair boy staring at him, and Tora was still lying on the ground in hysterics. On the other side, Kimura glanced over her shoulder at Bulma and Krillin talking while Yamucha and Tien spared while Chiaotsu cheered them on in his helium voice. Yamucha glanced over at her and winked before turning his full attention back to Tein, tackling him to the ground. Kimura flushed quickly looking away from the fight.  
>Then there was Piccolo sitting off by himself meditating, Gohan was currently making his way over to the still figure. Kimura stood up and moved forward to join them. Shyness suddenly washed over her as she got closer.<br>Stopping in confusion she sat down and turned away from them, 'What is _that_ about?' she thought feeling suddenly awkward as well. Sighing she laid back down, this was going to be really boring. At least she was getting a tan… she poked her arm feeling is sting slightly, or sunburned… damn.

"Mr. Piccolo?" Gohan called out softly as he sat down next to the Namekian.  
>Piccolo cracked open an eye, "Yea kid?" He grunted opening the other eye.<p>

"Do you," Gohan lifted his eyes to the sky, "Do you really think my dad's coming back?" He pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on them.  
>Piccolo studied the boy for a moment; Goku's absence had greatly hurt the boy. He snorted following Gohan's eyes up to the sky, "Yea, I think he's coming back."<br>Gohan tore his eyes off the sky turning to Piccolo, he grinned happily, "Me too."

"What?" Vegeta shouted catching the boy staring at him again, "It's a pink shirt, okay? You like it so much you can have it!" He stood up, "Here, take it!" He started unbuttoning the shirt much to the boys chagrin.  
>"No thanks!" He said shaking his head holding his hands up in protest, Vegeta sat back down and the boy ducked his head smiling.<br>Tora started laughing all over again, "Woo! Vegeta just let it go!" She choked out wiping the tears from her eyes, "It's funny seeing you in a-"  
>"Shut up!" Vegeta snapped.<p>

Kimura snickered moving to the shade of a nearby large rock. Vegeta hadn't seemed to change much at all since she last knew him, always the over dramatic one. She figured it was due to growing up as royalty. While Tora was different, she still held that confidence that seemed to be part of the upper class. Kimura smiled lightly watching Tora interact with her brother then move on to spar with Gohan and Crisjin.

Piccolo moved over to her and stood quietly for a moment. Kimura glanced up at him then back to the sparring session in the distance. Piccolo gave her a steady look, "How did you know of Earth?"

"What?" Kimura looked up at him in confusion, her eyes focused on his shoulders.

"You didn't just pick to come here randomly; you had to have known of its existence."

Kimura dropped her eyes back onto the ground; she shook her head, "Oh.. No, it wasn't random… I was the one who suggested it after…" She trailed off standing up, "My mother mentioned Earth; she was the one who scouted it over for Kakarato to take over."

Piccolo felt his jaw drop slightly; he quickly closed it composing himself glad that Kimura had missed his reaction.

"I think," She continued, "I think she knew somewhere in the back of her mind that Kakarato wouldn't destroy Earth."

"Wait," Piccolo furrowed his eyebrows, "You know Goku?"  
>Kimura shook her head, "No, just have heard about him. My mother said he was a child of average strength, but there was something about him that she trusted."<p>

Piccolo looked away, "So your mother picked Goku to come here."

Nodding, Kimura looked up at him, "Yea… She had been sent to Earth, before I was born, to scout the area for possible takeover. She lived here for a couple years off and on."

Piccolo snorted softly, "You're not fully Saiyajin then."  
>"What do you mean by that?" Kimura snapped narrowing her eyes at the Namekian.<br>Rolling his eyes Piccolo unfolded his arms from his chest, "Don't get all defensive, it's nothing to be ashamed of."

"No, I'm full Saiyajin and I'm not weak!" Kimura jumped to her feet looking ready to defend herself.

Piccolo stared at her back blankly, "I never said you were weak; don't put words in my mouth." He scowled annoyed with how sensitive the young Saiyajin was.

Blushing deeply Kimura turned around, "Sorry… It's habit I guess… It was always talked about how weak I am just because of my eye color."

"I could care less about the color of your eyes." Piccolo frowned trying to look the female Saiyajin in the eyes.

She turned her head away, "Some habits are hard to drop." She shivered climbing to her feet and backed away.  
>Piccolo frowned slightly, "I can agree with that."<p>

A soft beeping sound echoed around the area catching everyone's attention. The purple haired boy pulled out the odd dragon radar like machine from before and stood up.

"Okay, it's time. Goku should be here any minute now."

Everyone stood up and looked at the sky looking for Goku's ship, or something… A minute passed and Vegeta snorted in irritation, "I don't-"

"There!" Gohan shouted pointing at a small speck of light that had suddenly appeared in the sky, "It's my dad!" He laughed jumping up and down, "It's my dad! Mr. Piccolo my dad's back!"

Piccolo smiled down at the boy and ruffled his hair.

"It really is! I can sense his ki!" Krillin shouted then whooped, jumping like Gohan had just done.

The ship sped towards the earth hitting the ground and slid deep into it a few hundred yards from where everyone stood. The group ran towards it as fast as they could, Yamucha carrying Bulma the whole way.

"Come on Yamucha!" Bulma chided, "Go faster!"

Yamucha frowned, "I'm trying but you're too heavy!" The comment earned him a slap across the face.

The group arrived at the ship just in time to see the door open and a figure step out. Sporting new clothes, Goku looked up at the group and blinked in surprise at the chorus of cheers.

"Hey guys, how'd you know I was here?"

Gohan sniffled holding back tears, "Dad I missed you so much!" He said wiping at his eyes.

"This kid here knew!" Bulma told him pointing to the man that had remained nameless for over two hours.

Goku looked at the boy and raised an eyebrow, "Who are you?"

Everyone got quiet, "You mean, you don't know?" Bulma asked and Goku shook his head.

"I've never seen him before in my life."

The boy sighed, "I will explain everything, but only to you Goku." He said grimly.

Goku frowned slightly then nodded, "Okay."

The boy pointed to his left, "Over there, away from everyone." Goku nodded again and the two flew off. Bulma snorted folding her arms over her chest, "Jeeze, and just when I thought we were going to get some answers!"

Crisjin shrugged, "Maybe Goku will tell us?"

Piccolo moved away from the group and closed his eyes focusing on the conversation a little over two miles away.

Kimura moved over to Tora and Crisjin, "Wouldn't it be weird if that boy was Vegeta's son from the future and that the world is doomed?" She whispered.

Crisjin rolled his eyes and Tora snorted, "You and your imagination." She laughed.

"How absurd." Vegeta growled having heard Kimura's comment; he scowled moving away from the Saiyajins and sat down by himself.

Piccolo's eyebrows twitched then his eyes shot open and he turned looking at Goku and the boy. He couldn't have just heard the boy, or Trunks as he called himself, correctly. His eyes ticked over to Vegeta and Bulma then back to Trunks, yes there was a certain resemblance between the three. The next thing that Trunks said sent shivers up his spine.

Goku returned to the group a few minutes later, he smiled looking everyone over. His eyes landing on the three Saiyajins he had never met before, "Who're you guys?"

"They're Saiyajins like us dad!" Gohan grinned.

Goku blinked, smiled, waved, and said, "Huh, so there _are _more of us. Go figure. It's nice to meet you all!" Then he laughed, Vegeta giving him the angriest look he could muster.

Piccolo scowled annoyed that the earth raised Saiyajin hadn't told the group of the upcoming danger, "Goku you have to tell them what that boy said."

Goku's eyes widened, "Piccolo! You heard?"

"My ears do more than just frame my face." Piccolo hissed folding his arms over his chest.

Goku pouted, "But then you heard what he said."

"We won't tell them anything that'll endanger his existence, but you have to tell them about the androids."

The group looked from Piccolo to Goku, "Androids?" Krillin blinked, "Goku? What's going on?"

Sighing in defeat Goku elaborated, "That boy was from the future. He said two androids more powerful than even Frieza were going to come and attack the earth."

Kimura glanced at Tora and Crisjin, "Heh." She smirked folding her arms over her chest.

"Well then we'll have to train, and we have you, so it shouldn't be too bad." Yamucha grinned flexing his arms.

Goku shook his head, "That's not all… he said that I die before then of a heart virus."

"What." Yamucha's face dropped.

"Goku!"

"I know," Goku sighed again lowering his eyes to the ground briefly, "But he also gave me an antidote, so I should be okay."

"When's this all going to happen?" Crisjin asked.

"In three years." Piccolo grunted looking around at everyone.

Krillin frowned, "Three years huh?" He cowered lightly bowing his head.

Piccolo frowned, "You don't have to fight if you don't want too. Just don't show up and get in the way when the time comes."  
>"That's a bit harsh.." Krillin grumbled.<br>"Get over it!" Piccolo snarled, "This isn't about your ego."  
>Krillin startled away, "Jeeze." He whined, his cheeks flushing red in embarrassment.<br>"Boys," Tora lifted her hands palm out, "We all want the same thing here. The fight is with these android things whenever they come, not with each other."  
>Goku nodded, "We have three years to get ready, let's not waste any time."<p>

**OoOoOoO**

'He doesn't look sick…' Piccolo smirked slightly despite his morbid thoughts, waiting for Goku's next move, 'At least, not yet.' He dodged Goku's fists and attacked back with a ki blast and a roundhouse kick aimed at Goku's knees.

Gohan watched the fight on the ground with a large grin, "I'm so glad my dad's back!" He beamed looking up at Crisjin, "The Instantaneous Movement technique he learned is pretty awesome, huh Crisjin?"  
>Crisjin nodded, "It's interesting, I hope it helps us out with the androids."<p>

"It will, I know it." Gohan turned back to the fight between his father and Piccolo, "He's gotten a lot stronger too…"  
>"You have a lot of faith in your father, huh Gohan?" Crisjin smiled.<br>Gohan nodded, "Of course! And he's going to train me to be as great as he is!" Gohan's face turned to a look of determination, fisting his hands he jumped into the fight punching at his father.

Piccolo backed off and watched in amusement.  
>"You're too slow Gohan!" Goku grinned, punching Gohan down towards the ground.<br>Piccolo smirked watching Gohan fly back at his father in determination. He had trained him well; he was a tough brat now. The androids were going to have Hell when they arrived, that is, if Trunks was right…

**OoOoOoO**


	4. Chapter 3

**OoOoOoO**

Kimura stretched her arms and legs out once more before flopping down on the ground to rest. She had been training for three hours straight and her muscles were killing her. Lying down, she let out a long sigh then smiled hearing footsteps approaching her.

"What are you doing?" She called out propping her head up on her arms.

Crisjin walked into her field of vision, "Just looking for a sparring partner, looks like you've already had a workout though." Kimura smirked and Crisjin sat down next to her.

"Seriously." She said looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

Crisjin shrugged nonchalantly, "I haven't seen much of you lately. Not since the Frieza thing," He glanced at Kimura noticing the way her eyes dimmed at the mere mention of the name 'Frieza', "It's like you're avoiding me or something."

Kimura sat up, "No it's not that, I've just been training a lot more lately with the androids coming…" She glanced over at him then quickly away.  
>"No, what I meant is it's been different between us." Crisjin said softly touching Kimura's shoulder, "And not just since Freiza's death… It's been different since we started talking again."<br>She flinched away climbing to her feet, "You're bringing this up now?" She looked down at the ground angrily, "I don't want to talk about it right now Cris."

"Since when haven't you been able to talk to me?" Crisjin asked standing up.

Kimura looked up at him a little annoyed, "I don't know Cris…" She looked back to the ground, "How long has it been? 6-7 years?" Her face softened, the irritated edge disappearing, "Things have changed, things are different, they've _been_ different since Freiza…" She grit her teeth running her hand through her hair; she wouldn't cry, she wouldn't-, "Look, it just isn't your business. Okay?"

"It is my business if it involves _me_." Frustration lined Crisjin's voice, "Why can't we just talk this out?"  
>Kimura stepped back, "Because I <em>don't<em> _want _to talk about it Crisjin. It's old wounds, let them _be_. Shit happened. A _lot _of shit, and I'm just not ready to let it all out and be all happy Kimura again. You disappeared, you were _gone_, you _weren't there_. You _don't _understand." She clenched her fists; unwanted tears welled up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," He said softly moving closer to her, "If I had-"  
>Kimura wiped at her eyes, "Oh no," She moved away holding her hands up, "Don't start that… I just need some time, okay?"<br>Crisjin nodded looking slightly pained, "Alright."

Kimura nodded back taking a step away, "I'll find you when I'm ready to talk." She said softly then turned taking off into the sky.

**OoOoOoO**

Piccolo was impressed at how much stronger Gohan had gotten since he trained him several years ago. He was proving he'd be useful when the androids come; Goku had even been generally impressed. Not that he'd say otherwise… but Piccolo could tell when Goku was lying or not. Gohan would be ready when the androids came.

But there was something else, something that Trunks had said that disturbed him.

_"There's something I wasn't expecting," Trunks glanced back at the group and Piccolo pretended to be meditating, "Those three Saiyajins that are here… they weren't in my timeline."  
>Goku flinched looking back at the group, "Well then, who are they?" He asked turning back to Trunks.<br>Trunks shook his head, "I have no idea. But this could change things. This could change the events I came to warn you about completely."_

So would that mean that any of what Trunks said would happen? Or even on time? He breathed sharply from his nose as he moved through some warm up katas; one thing he was positive of though, the training for him wouldn't stop until he was sure he was stronger than Goku.

'Might have to talk to the old man…' He thought grimly punching at the air.

"_AHHRRRGG_!"

Piccolo froze then straightened up his eyes scanning his surroundings for the source of the screams. Sobs followed shortly after echoing around the small clearing. Figuring his concentration was broken, Piccolo decided to find whoever was making all the noise. The boy had made him soft; he frowned, if this had happened before Raditz came he would have left without even a second thought.

The source of the crying was coming from deeper in the woods; he was mildly amazed at how loud the person was being. One moment they sounded as though they were crying, the next screaming in rage followed by crashing; what he assumed was a tree being punched and toppling over. He stopped finding Kimura sitting on the edge of a large rock holding her head, her shoulders trembling with sobs. She jumped sensing his presence and quickly scrubbed at her eyes.

"S-sorry," She mumbled climbing to her feet, "I didn't think anyone was around." She flushed in embarrassment trying to hide her face.

Piccolo studied her as she wiped the tears from her eyes in a vain attempt at composing herself. Dirt covered her face and body; judging by the black gi she was wearing, she had been sparring before the sudden melt down. He felt a sense of awe wash over him having never considered that a Saiyajin would allow themselves to show so much emotion except anger.  
>Kimura shook her head breathing in sharply through her nose, "Sorry for bothering you Piccolo." She said turning away.<p>

"You don't have to keep apologizing." Piccolo grunted folding his arms over his chest.  
>Kimura looked at him in surprise, her eyes never quite meeting his. She hadn't expected the Namekian to even talk to her. She bit her lip, "Yea well," Her eyes dropped to the ground, "I'll leave you to your training." She said softly turning to leave.<br>"You keep doing that." Piccolo furrowed his eyebrows.  
>"What?" Kimura froze; she cautiously turned back to him keeping her head low.<br>Piccolo frowned, "You avoid eye contact. What are you hiding?"  
>"Hiding?" Kimura lifted her head, "I…" And here Kimura had thought that the tall Namekian man hardly ever talked, let alone ask questions. She chewed on her bottom lip, "I'm not hiding anything." She said softly shoving her hands into her pockets, "It's something I… have been trained to do." She shrugged flushing slightly in embarrassment, "You're not supposed to look a dog in the eyes."<br>An odd familiarity struck Piccolo with Kimura's words. He scowled, "What do you mean by that?" He snarled, defenses up.  
>Kimura startled realizing how it had sounded, "I-it was something someone told me…" She sighed shaking her head, "I didn't… I didn't mean it towards you…" She held her hands up and coward slightly, "I-I'm a lower class Saiyajin. It was a common saying among the upper class to say to us." Piccolo watched the girl unconsciously clutch her tail to her chest, "Looking a superior in the eyes was a reason to be beaten or even death, depending on the rank and what the superior wanted seen done."<p>

Piccolo folded his arms over his chest, "They considered a lower class Saiyajin like a dog?"  
>"In a sense…" Kimura rubbed at her arm awkwardly, "Some considered us worse than dogs." She bowed her head suddenly feeling embarrassed. She hadn't felt this open to talking to anyone since, well since before Crisjin disappeared on that planet years ago. Hesitantly she lifted her eyes to Piccolo's before quickly lowering them and flinching away.<p>

"I see," Piccolo dropped his arms to his sides, "Haven't you realized this isn't your home planet?"  
>Kimura nodded, "I'm sorry… It's… Can I trust you Piccolo?"<br>Piccolo raised an eyebrow, "You can trust me if you want too." He noted her face pale slightly as she fidgeted with the bottom of her gi top.  
>She winced rubbing at the back of her neck, "Heh… uhg.. I'm feeling sick now…" Laughing nervously, she breathed in deeply through her nose, "I haven't told anyone about this." She paused for a moment then turned lifting up the back of her gi top. Piccolo felt his breath catch in his throat at the sight of the long lean scars etched across Kimura's back wrapping around her sides. They ranged in shape and size, some appearing to have been knife wounds, while others from a whip of some sort. Kimura dropped the gi back down, adjusted it and turned back to Piccolo, "I can't just… forget." She whispered, her eyes resting on his feet.<p>

Piccolo frowned, "You don't have to be afraid here."

"I know." She nodded retying her belt. "I thought he was coming for me," she said suddenly, "How paranoid is that?" She sat back down on the rock breathing in deeply.

Curiosity got the better of Piccolo, "Who?"

"Frieza." She answered looking away, her eyes darkening, narrowing into slits.

He was in for a long story that he, oddly enough, didn't really mind to hear, "Why would he care where you were?"

"Unfinished… business.." Kimura sighed softly, "It was also against the law to talk to, let alone be friends with, an elite warrior, or a Saiyajin of a higher class. Well… without being spoken too directly first." She chuckled softly running her hand through her hair; Piccolo snorted glancing away, she continued, "Tora saved my life one night-"

_"What the Hell _are_ you? You're not Saiyajin, you're eyes are green!"_

_Kimura stumbled back trying to block the attacks, "I _am _a Saiyajin!" She shouted trying to defend herself.  
>"Ha!" A tall man with long shaggy black hair snorted, "A mutt if anything." He spit at her.<em>

_"Hey assholes! Leave the girl alone!" _

_The four large burly Saiyajin men turned around their eyes wide, "P-Princess Tora!" One of them squeaked and they all quickly bowed. _

"-She invited me to spar with her. We quickly became friends after that. I began to sneak into the palace at night to meet her, guess I wasn't as stealthy as I thought. Crisjin, at the time Vegeta's guard, found me-"

_"You'd blend in better with the plants if you were a Namekian."_

_Kimura gasped pressing herself against the wall and bowed her head, "P-Please forgive-"_

_"Ah, you're the one who's been sparring with Tora for the past week. Kimura was it?" Crisjin smirked folding his arms over his chest, "I've seen you come here for a week straight now, thought I'd tell you to be a little more careful."_

_"Y-You're not going to turn me in?" Kimura whispered glancing up at the older Saiyajin's face.  
>He smiled and shook his head, "Tora could use a good friend."<em>

"-After a couple of months me and…" Kimura froze looking up at Piccolo, "You won't tell them will you?"

Piccolo quirked an eyebrow, "Tell who?" He hadn't realized how strict Saiyajin rules were, 'No wonder Vegeta acts like he has a stick up his ass…'

"Anyone." Kimura grimaced realizing she had probably said too much and that the Namekian was most likely bored of her ramblings.

Piccolo shrugged, "Feh, I don't talk much to anyone anyways. Whatever you say here stays here."

Allowing a small smile, Kimura nodded. She shuffled her feet looking a bit nervous before starting again, "Neither Tora nor Vegeta know that me and Crisjin…. Well I guess in a sense were 'dating', as the people here call it. It was mostly just long conversations, and spending time with each other. I felt a close bond with him for awhile… Especially after we all got to know each other; including Vegeta and I. Since he, Vegeta that is… found Tora and I were sparring on a regular basis, he had enough blackmail on Tora to keep her from torturing him with rubber spiders-"

"Rubber spiders?" Piccolo cut in raising an eyebrow curiously.

Kimura shook her head smiling, "I'm sure you'll see one day," Piccolo snorted and looked away, "Anyways… as things were, we all ended up to be friends, if you wanna say that. When Frieza came to take one elite team, Vegeta pulled some strings and I was brought on board Frieza's ship along with Crisjin, Tora, and himself." She suppressed a shudder and stood up pacing slowly back and forth.

"But then," She stopped fisting her hands at her sides, "Then Crisjin was sent off to a planet that later exploded and it was assumed he was dead. Tora had already been gone for her own training by then, along with Vegeta and his new body guard, Nappa. It was only me and some odd rookies known as the Ginyu Force left on Frieza's ship…"

Piccolo rolled his eyes at the mention of the Ginyu Force; those dancing idiots were never warriors but ballerinas.  
>"You knew the Ginyu Force?" He grunted dropping his arms to his sides, Kimura looked tense suddenly.<p>

"Yea… well…" She continued swallowing thickly, "They were strong compared to me… idiots or not. They were under Frieza's rule, and somehow Frieza found out about my past-"

_"Low class monkey!" Frieza shouted shoving Kimura back, she glared at him full in the eyes, "How dare you look me in the eye monkey! All this time… take her to the holding cell!" He screamed to one of the guards. _

_Kimura struggled against the guard, "No! I'm-"_

_"You'll be dealt with later." Frieza growled grabbing Kimura by the chin then grinned._

"-Two years I was a prisoner there… Prisoner to that… that bastard. Then we landed on some planet, I can't even remember the name, and I escaped running into Crisjin who had been living there since his last mission-"

_"Hey, careful!"_

_Kimura stumbled backwards, "S-sorry, I didn't mean to, I'm sorry I-"_

_"Kimura?"_

_She startled, her eyes ticking up to the man's face, "Crisjin?" No, this couldn't be…_

_He said something else but she couldn't hear him, not over the blood rushing in her ears. She wanted to scream…_

"-Frieza left without even realizing I was gone, and we left shortly after." She looked up at Piccolo shrugging, "I don't know Pic, after that… I just had a hard time letting Crisjin back into my life. We were still friends.. but.." She shrugged shaking her head, "Anyways, It wasn't but a year later we ran into Tora and decided to come here… after several pit stops…" She sighed heavily sitting back down on the rock. Kami it felt good getting all that off her chest, it had been… well she had never talked like that before.

Piccolo turned away slightly, "Sounds like you're heading for some changes." He looked out at the trees before him and closed his eyes. He could just hear the roaring of his waterfall. Opening his eyes he turned back to Kimura and smirked slightly, "I could use a good spar. Care to join me?"

Kimura blinked studying him for a minute, then nodded, "Actually.. yea." She said suddenly feeling energized.

**OoOoOoO**

Kimura rested her chin on folded arms on the windowsill. It had been nearly three hours since her ranting/sparring session with Piccolo; she was mildly embarrassed at herself for talking that long to the Namek. She had even apologized several times before leaving, but he just ignored her and started his meditation. She had to admit though, the spar had helped relieve the rest of the pent up anger in her. There was no holding back. Piccolo was considerably stronger than her though. He knocked her to the ground a few times, looked over her, and chuckled grunting around a bloody lip, _"You need to focus your attacks not just attack wildly."_

Sighing, Kimura's eyes ticked across the yard. Tora and Crisjin were outside; Tora was wearing a black gi with an orange belt, sitting on the ground pulling rubber spiders from a black bag. Crisjin, wearing his Saiyajin armor, looked less than pleased watching her do that and would occasionally remind her why he was there.

"124!" Tora announced proudly.

Crisjin rolled his eyes, "I came to find you to spar not help you count those stupid spiders of yours."

"Oh yea, sorry I forgot." Tora smiled shoving the various sized rubber spiders back into the black cloth bag.

"I can't believe you still find that funny." Crisjin stretched his back out cracking it a few times.

Tora shoved the bag into her black gi pocket and smiled impishly, "It'll never get old." She stretched out into her fighting stance and taunted Crisjin with her hand.

Crisjin got into his fighting stance, "How many of Vegeta's fears have you found out about?" He lunged forward punching at Tora's face.

"Uhm," Tora dodged to the side grabbing his arm and pulling it behind his back in an arm lock, "Well there's the rubber spiders and something about the kitchen table I haven't quite figured out yet."

Crisjin made a face and broke free of the arm lock swinging his foot around connecting with Tora's side. She fell over using her momentum to back-flip back onto her feet.

"What's up between you and Kimura?" She jumped forward ramming her body against Crisjin's chest pushing him over and flipping over him.

Crisjin fell onto his back and jumped up turning in Tora's direction just in time to block a fist coming at his face, "I don't-" He dodged to the side throwing up his arm to block another fist, "-know what you're talking about." He said quickly back-flipping away to get some distance between the two.

Tora snorted, "Bull. Come on Crisjin."

He shot forward kicking Tora in the stomach then uppercut her in the jaw, "Seriously, I don't know-"

Tora recovered quickly grabbing onto Crisjin's leg and pulled up tripping him.

"So it's all in my imagination that she's been avoiding you? And what about the hurt look I see you carrying around when she's not around?" Tora spat out at him while folding her arms over her chest.

Crisjin looked up at her with wide eyes, "I-"

"Don't say it!"

Sighing, Crisjin sat up, "You and Kimura had your secret and so did we." He said softly standing up.

Tora looked at him in confusion, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"What's going on?"

Tora tore her eyes off Crisjin, "Nothing." She grumbled turning to Goku as he walked up looking slightly concerned over the angry looks Tora was giving Crisjin. Tora was mildly taken aback by the look she had gotten from Goku; she had never seen the man look serious before. He was always smiling or had this dorky sheepish look on his face. Once he realized that everything was okay he smiled at the two running his hand through his hair. Tora smiled to herself, there was that smile.

"I was wondering if any of you wanted to spar with me?" Goku grinned looking between Tora and Crisjin.

Crisjin shook his head, "I'm done." He looked at Tora then walked away.

Tora watched him for a moment then turned to Goku, "Yea, I will." She smiled letting her annoyance with Crisjin disappear.  
>Goku nodded, "Great! I've been looking forward to seeing how strong you guys are." He said eagerly then slid into his standard fighting pose.<p>

Kimura moved away from the window thinking about going after Crisjin, but decided against it. She glanced out the window at Tora and Goku sparring lightly, warming up.

"Kakarato's stronger."

Kimura jumped at the voice and whirled around finding Vegeta standing behind her with his arms folded over his chest.  
>"hmph," He smirked looking over her black eye. Kimura bowed her head turning away, "Should put some ice on that." He leaned against the doorframe his eyes trained on the fight outside.<br>Kimura raised an eyebrow looking back out the window, "How can you tell… that Kakaroto's stronger?" She asked looking back at Vegeta.

"I can sense it."

"You can sense Ki?" Kimura blinked in amazement, "How?"

Vegeta snorted turning away, "Most of the warriors on this planet can do it, go ask one of them." He disappeared around the corner, "Ice is in the freezer!" Kimura frowned lightly; this planet had made him more arrogant…

Gently touching her face she winced, maybe ice wasn't such a bad idea. She looked back out the window at Tora and Goku. A twinge of jealousy sparked in her chest surprising her. They were so natural together, moving and fighting like there wasn't a worry in the world, just the two of them. They laughed at each other's mistakes and wins. Everything just seemed… easy.  
>She moved away from the window, shook her head, and walked from the room.<p>

**OoOoOoO**

"Mr. Piccolo!"

Piccolo continued on with his shadow boxing while waiting for the boy to catch up to him. It had been a good week since he saw the boy; he had been sparring more and more with his father and the other Saiyajins, especially Crisjin. Gohan looked up to the older Saiyajin like an older brother.

"Mr. Piccolo! Guess what!" Gohan grinned barely able to contain his excitement any longer.

Piccolo stopped his training and turned to Gohan, "What is it kid?"

"Watch this!" Gohan's face dropped into concentration and his ki slowly began to rise.

After several seconds his hair began to stand on end and flickered gold, his eyes turning turquoise. Then as quick as it all happened it all stopped and his power level dropped back to normal leaving him out of breath.

"I'm almost there!" He laughed having caught his breath. "I'm almost a Super Saiyajin! But don't tell my dad yet, I want to surprise him when I can actually do it."

Piccolo nodded, the kid was working a lot harder than he had expected, "I won't tell him." He said still feeling a little shocked at what he just witnessed. The kid had grown so much from the whiny little child he had taken in what seemed like just yesterday.

Gohan grinned, "Thank you Mr. Piccolo." He was beaming with pride; Piccolo had never seen the kid so confident in himself. Gohan bounced on the balls of his heels, "Would you train with me?"  
>"Sure kid." Piccolo smirked feeling a little pride, that even with all the strength the kid held, he still wanted to train with him.<p>

**OoOoOoO**

Crisjin had found himself back inside Capsule Corps main building, in the kitchen more specifically. After browsing through the kitchen for a few minutes, he had made himself a fish sandwich and a cup of something Bulma had called 'coffee'. He didn't know much about the substance except that it smelled okay and Goku wasn't allowed to drink any of it anymore.  
>With the fish sandwich up to his lips, the kitchen door opened and Kimura walked in. He took a bite looking her over cautiously; she had something on her mind.<br>"Hey." She said averting her eyes to the window just behind him.  
>Crisjin flinched inwardly, could he not just eat his sandwich in peace? He loved Kimura to death, but he really wasn't feeling in the mood right then to have some kind of depressing conversation. Not that he liked to project that kind of thing, but Kimura was radiating with it.<br>He swallowed, "What's up?"  
>"Look," Kimura swayed stumbling slightly and caught herself on the counter, "Ah… Do you have a moment?" She leaned against the counter, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment, "Or I can come back later.."<br>Crisjin set aside his sandwich, "What's up Kimu?"  
>She shook her head backing up slightly, "You're eating, I can uh.. I can come back."<br>"Spit it out, I can eat later." Crisjin folded his arms over his chest moving closer to the Saiyajin woman, "What's up?"

Kimura bowed her head tapping her foot on the ground, "You know I care about you… I love you," She looked up catching the quick flash of surprise that flashed across Crisjin's face, "But not in the way… not in…" She stumbled for words, her face burning, "I love you like a brother Crisjin. A lot has changed, and I don't… I don't want you feeling like I'm leading you on or anything."

"I understand." Crisjin said quickly cutting Kimura off, "I mean… there's a distance between us and well," He laughed nervously trying to hide his disappointment, "You know I'll always be here for you. I like to think that we're good friends…"

Kimura nodded, "Yes, yes we are. I'm sorry, I don't want things to be weird…"  
>"No, no," Crisjin shook his head laughing again, "Don't worry cutie." He smiled.<br>Kimura smiled back, "Thanks." She said turning for the door, "I'll uh, I'll let you get back to your sandwich." She waved awkwardly before slipping out the door.  
>Crisjin stood in place for a moment letting the conversation sink in. He looked back at his sandwich and picked it up, "Oh boy." He sighed.<p>

**OoOoOoO**

The ground rocked, trembling in aftershock, "Ow, did you have to do that?" Tora grumbled climbing out of the crater her body made from the impact.

Goku smiled sheepishly rubbing that back of his neck, "Sorry."

"You know-" Tora's eyes grew wide for an instant as a thought struck her, "Will you train me? I mean, you're clearly stronger than me so maybe you can help me out?" She smiled innocently up at him.

Goku tilted his head to the side, "You want me to train you?"

Tora nodded, "Yes please, then maybe I'll be strong enough to help in destroying the androids!"

"Hmm," Goku smiled, "Okay I'll do it!"

"Don't you have your own training to do?" Piccolo grunted walking up to the two with Gohan in his arms. The boy had worn himself out with training and had fallen asleep. Piccolo, deciding he didn't want the harpy on his ass, sought out Goku's ki and brought Gohan to him.

Goku nodded, "Yea, but there's always time to do more training after training Tora."

"Your logic makes no sense most of the time Son." Piccolo grumbled handing him the boy.

"Sure it does." Tora snorted folding her arms over her chest, "He'll just train after training with me."

Piccolo looked at her, "Feh, he'll train with you all day getting no stronger and then eat and sleep; where's that spare time you speak of?"

Goku looked thoughtful for a moment, "I know! Tora, I'll train with you every other day. That way I can train with Vegeta in the gravity room or something on the other days. That'll work!"

Piccolo folded his arms over his chest, "Whatever. I have my own training to do now." Without giving the two another look, Piccolo turned around and took off into the air.  
>As he flew closer and closer to his usual training ground he began sensing another Ki there.<p>

"Kimura." He grumbled spotting the female Saiyajin once he was close enough.

She was sitting on the bank staring up at the waterfall, "Hey." She said softly seeing Piccolo from the corner of her eye.

Piccolo frowned slightly, "What do you want?"

"You think I want something?" Kimura turned taking her eyes off the waterfall.

"That's why you're here isn't it?"

Kimura shrugged, "Yea…," She laughed nervously, "Do you know how to sense Ki?"

"Heh," Piccolo grunted folding his arms over his chest, "Of course." He looked Kimura over already knowing where she was going with the question.

"Will you teach me? Please?" She stood up and smiled up at him pleadingly, which only succeeded in making Piccolo wince and sweat drop.

"Only if you quit doing that." He said moving to the edge of the bank.

Kimura laughed turning around to stand next to him, "Okay I won't." She titled her head to the side trying to get a better look at the Namekian, "So you'll teach me?"

He looked down at her and she automatically dropped her head looking away. He reached out touching her shoulder. Briefly he saw the small flicker of fear then anger in her eyes before she cautiously looked back at him.

He nodded stepping back and she smiled running her hand through her hair, "Okay." He said turning to face her.  
>Kimura faced him keeping her eyes low, "So… wha-"<br>"Be quiet." Piccolo barked, "Sensing Ki is essentially one's life force. The art of sensing it takes a clear mind, once you get used to it, it'll become second nature to sense others." He relaxed watching Kimura's face. She was completely focused on him, her eyes filled with determination. Piccolo smirked slightly, "Just relax your mind and focus on me. I'll raise my power level up a little to make it easier for you to find."

**OoOoOoO**


	5. Chapter 4

**OoOoOoO**

"I'm sorry Goku, but your wife is a bi- bad person... Doesn't she understand that the world's at risk and Piccolo is only trying to help by training your son?" Tora folded her arms over her chest and kicked at the ground with the tip of her boot. Tora had tagged along with Goku while he took Gohan back home to rest. Chichi had taken one look at Gohan, noticed the purple gi, the dirt on his face and the few scrapes along his arms freaked. She took Gohan from Goku all the while screeching what a terrible father Goku was.  
><em> "You let that <em>beast_ take _my_ son! I don't want him fighting!"  
>"But Chichi-"<br>"Absolutely not mister! _My _son is going to be a scholar! YOU HEAR ME GOKU! A SCHOLAR!"  
>"Chichi, the world is-"<br>"I DON'T CARE!"  
><em>With that, she had backed Goku outside of the house and slammed the door in his face.

Goku winced at the hinted word 'bitch' then shrugged rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, "She only wants what's best for Gohan. Sometimes she can be a bit dramatic."

"Dramatic," Tora scoffed, "If you wanna call it that. More like… psychotic!" She moved over to the tree Goku kept glancing at and sat down under it leaning her back against the trunk, "I'm sorry," She sighed noticing the hurt look that had washed over Goku's face, "I shouldn't be talking like that about your wife… how did you meet her anyways?"

Goku smiled lightly, "We met when we were kids and I promised I'd marry her."

"Kid's say the craziest things." Tora smirked slightly looking up at Goku, "So you've known her all that time?"

"Well… no," Goku shook his head, "I hadn't seen her for a long time, and then she showed up at a tournament and reminded me of my promise. You know the funny thing is… when I was little I had thought marriage was some kind of food." He laughed nervously, "But I couldn't back down on my promise." He shrugged nonchalantly.

Tora looked up at him in amazement, "Do you even love her?" She blushed suddenly realizing how blunt she had been, "You don't have to answer that."

Goku blinked, "No one's asked me that before…" He said slowly scratching at his face then his neck, "Truthfully," He dropped his hands by his sides, "I'm not sure."

"Whoa, Goku… that's-"

"I know," Goku sighed shaking his head, "I know it's bad." He smiled sheepishly looking up at the sky, "Look it's getting late… I should go. See you in a couple days." He grinned, waved good bye and was gone before Tora could even open her mouth to respond.

"Wow, that's odd."

Tora startled craning her neck back and gaped up at Kimura lying on her stomach in the higher branches of the tree.

"How long have you been there for?" Tora snapped jumping to her feet.

Kimura rolled off the branch catching herself on another and hung there, "Since you guys arrived. I was here first practicing my ki sensing skills." She grinned and Tora scowled at her.

"You should have said something! That conversation wasn't meant for you to hear!"

Kimura rested her feet on a lower branch and let go of the one she was holding onto, "Goku knew I was here the whole time. Why do you think he kept looking up here? I waved to him even." She smirked easing herself down on her butt and wrapped her tail around the branch.

"Uhg!" Tora threw her arms in the air exasperatedly, "I can't believe you!"

Kimura leaned her back against the trunk of the tree using her arms as cushioning for her head, "You like him don't you?"

Tora sneered at her, "Shut up." The light blush that crept across her cheeks betrayed her and Kimura threw her head back laughing.

"I hate you." Tora sighed flopping down on the grass, "So besides eavesdropping on me… what else did you do today?"

Kimura sat up, "Learned how to sense people's Ki." She grinned happily sliding onto her stomach and let her arms, legs, and tail hang limply over the branch.

Tora tilted her head back, "Really? They can do that here… oh wait," She smiled sheepishly, "Yea, I remember Goku saying something like that. So who taught you?"

"Piccolo," Kimura yawned twitching her tail, "It wasn't hard to learn."

"The Namekian?"

Kimura nodded and Tora made a face, "Never pictured you to be hanging around a quiet guy, let alone a Namekian. Always pictured you to be with Crisjin for some reason."

Kimura flinched a bit, "Crisjin? Why him?" She rolled onto her side, almost losing her balance she grabbed onto the branch above her and pulled herself into a sitting position.

Tora shrugged, "I dunno." She smiled, "you two used to talk a lot… 'Chemistry' I guess," She said using her pointer and middle fingers to make quotation marks, "Nah, I'm kidding ya. I've just been around you two for way too long." She tilted her head to the side making her way around the tree Kimura rested in, "You know the Namekian isn't good for you though, right? I mean… he's a Namekian…"  
>A wave of anger flowed through Kimura as she registered what Tora had said to her. She sat there for a moment, tail slashing in the air, "Yea…" Her heart sank, "I know."<br>"Then why bother pursuing it?" Tora stuck her head around the tree and peered up at her friend, she smiled lightly, "You'll find someone and it'll just click. It'll be right."  
>Kimura looked down at Tora and nodded, "Who said I was pursuing him anyways?" She forced a laugh looking away.<br>Tora laughed moving to the front of the tree, "Whatever did happen on Frieza's ship, remember you told me you'd tell me? …and that was like 6 years ago."

Kimura froze up, "What made you think of that?"

"I dunno the thought of Crisjin, then Frieza, then Frieza's ship…" She shrugged looking back up at Kimura, "Is something wrong?"

"I…" Kimura shrugged, "It was a long time ago, I don't-"

Tora rolled her eyes, "Alright, I know where this is heading." She waved her hand, "Got it from Crisjin earlier.. ehg. You don't have to tell me, but you know where to find me when you do want to talk." She stood up, "I mean it." She said before turning and walking away.

Kimura sighed running her hands through her hair and frowned, that feeling of foreboding knocked at her subconscious before retreating again.

**OoOoOoO**

Piccolo paused mid kick, he snorted setting his foot down and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Back again?" He grunted turning fully to Kimura standing on the edge of the pond.

She dropped her arms to her sides and bowed her head, "Sorry if I bother you…" She said slowly turning to leave.

Piccolo rolled his eyes, "Kid, if you bothered me, you would know," He folded his arms over his bare chest and lifted an eyebrow, "What's wrong?"

_'What's wrong?' _Piccolo sighed inwardly cursing Gohan for making him actually _care _about people.

Kimura shrugged toeing the ground, "I just… have this bad feeling." She flushed, shook her head, "I just want to help!" She blurted out flinching away and flushing even more. She looked up at him hesitantly.

"Help?"

"Yea," Kimura nodded slowly losing her nerve, "Fight the androids… but," She went back to toeing at the ground, "I… I don't think I'll stand a chance if they're as strong as everyone's making them out to be. Will you train me?" Yes, she had gotten the idea from Tora, but it was such a _good_ idea, "I mean…" She stuttered slightly, "Since we've already been sparring… maybe we can pick it up a little?"

Piccolo stared at her blankly for a few moments then snorted, "Feh, why don't you have one of the other's train you? You're already wasting my time with your weekly babbles."

Kimura flinched slightly, "Tora's training with Goku, Crisjin is training with Gohan and working with Bulma on scouters or something, and Vegeta's disappeared ever since he found out Bulma was pregnant. And there's something about Yamucha and Tein that creep me out."

Piccolo nodded once, "Since you've been showing up here anyways…" He looked at her out of the side of his eye. He wasn't sure why he was giving her so much trouble on this; it was nice having a sparring partner who didn't have a curfew. Not to mention, he was starting to enjoy her company, as much as that was hard to admit to himself.

Kimura grinned, "Thank you Pic-"

"Only until the androids are defeated." He turned his back to Kimura and winced as the grin slipped from her face.

She nodded, "Okay, I understand. When do we start?"

Piccolo lunged at her, "_Now_!"

Kimura squeaked dodging Piccolo's outstretch hand and turned punching for his face. He grabbed her arm and wrenched it behind her back successfully pulling her into an arm lock.

"Damn it!" Kimura spit out trying to break free of the hold, Piccolo tightened his grip sending a jolt of pain up her arm.

"You're thinking to hard!" Piccolo growled pushing her arm up more, "Don't calculate; just fight!"

Kimura bit her lip to keep from screaming; kicking her foot back into Piccolo's ankle, Kimura back flipped over his shoulder pulling her arm free. Piccolo blinked having not expected the random attack then ducked his head as Kimura flew over top of him. She stumbled a few feet upon hitting the ground then turned to the Namekian.  
>"I know, I know. I'm just warming up." She shook out her arms.<br>Piccolo smirked sliding back down into his fighting stance, "You're a fast learner kid."  
>Kimura couldn't stop herself from grinning at the compliment.<p>

**OoOoOoO**

The days slipped by until a few months had passed since training for the androids had begun. Yamucha slid across the grass, catching himself with one hand while firing off a ki blast with the other. Krillin jumped over the blast, "Hey!" He shouted landing back on the ground, "I thought we agreed no ki blasts!"

Yamucha winced rubbing the back of his neck as Krillin dusted himself off, "Sorry… lost focus."  
>Krillin raised an eyebrow, "Yea… what's gotten into you?" He tilted his head to the side eyeing the older man curiously.<br>"N-Nothing!" Yamucha sputtered his cheeks flushing.  
>"Riight." Krillin folded his arms over his chest, "Come on Yamucha, spill."<p>

Sighing, Yamucha hung his head, "Am I really that obvious?" He asked pouting slightly. Krillin nodded his head and Yamucha sighed again, "Well… since Bulma and I broke up, I've kinda had my eye on someone else… "

Krillin's eyes widened, "Wow, you're fast." He frowned to himself wondering why he couldn't ever find himself a woman. He blinked bringing himself back as Yamucha continued, "It just kinda happened, you know?" He flopped down on the ground, "It's not like I had really been _looking_. Bulma and I were together for a long time, I really cared about her."  
>Krillin nodded, "I know man… so… who's this other girl?"<p>

"Ah, well that…" Yamucha laughed nervously, his cheeks flushing again, "I can't tell you."  
>"What?" Krillin raised an eyebrow, "Why not?"<br>Yamucha stood up laughing softly; he opened his mouth to answer when Kimura walked up from the Capsule Corps main building. She smiled at the two men, "Hey guys!" She said jogging to close the space between them, "Sorry I'm late Yamucha. You wanted to talk?"  
>Krillin's eyebrows shot up, he gave Yamucha a look behind Kimura's back and quickly wiped it away when Kimura looked back at him. Yamucha's eyes widened in panic "<em>Shut up<em>!" He mouthed back at the shorter man and quickly smiled when Kimura turned back to him, "Yea, haha. I was wondering if you wanted to spar with me for a little bit.

Kimura nodded, "Uh.. maybe a short one… Were you going to join us Krillin?" She asked turning back to Krillin who quickly shook his head.  
>"No, no. That's okay, you two go and uh.. have fun. I have some uh… some things I have to go and do…" He eyed Yamucha hesitantly, and then smiled back at Kimura, "I'll catch you later!" He said quickly waving and taking off.<p>

"That was… weird." Kimura started to say when Yamucha cut her off leading her away from the area he and Krillin had just been sparring at.  
>"Krillin is a little weird, you know that." He laughed relaxing a bit as they walked into the neighboring forest, "I was thinking we'd walk for a little bit first. I haven't ever really gotten to get to know you."<br>Kimura shrugged then nodded, "O-okay, that sounds alright." She smiled up at him rubbing her arms slightly, "How's your training going?" She asked looking away to the scereny passing them by as they walked.  
>Yamucha flexed, "Pretty good! I feel like I'm getting stronger, maybe even enough to take one of those androids down whenever they show up." He shoved his hands into the pockets of his gi, "How do you like Earth?"<p>

Kimura looked at him from the corner of her eyes, "It's nice. Makes me feel homesick sometimes though." She shrugged kicking at a small rock. Yamucha nodded unsure how to respond and the two walked in silence.  
>The wind kicked up rustling the trees and plants around them, "We're pretty close by where I have to meet-"<br>Yamucha cut Kimura off grabbing her by the arm gently pulled her to him hugging her. Kimura pulled away from Yamucha offering him a shy smile. He touched her chin and she laughed softly.  
>"What's so funny?" He asked smiling.<br>Kimura shook her head, "It's just… you're really freaking cute." She said looking up at him then away.  
>"You're freaking cute." He said grinning and kissed her on the lips.<p>

Piccolo froze in his tracks watching as Yamucha kissed Kimura again. His breath caught in his throat as he turned and walked away from the scene. He had sensed Kimura approaching and assumed it was for their training session. Yamucha's presence has thrown him off, but he hadn't really let it register with him why the man would be walking with Kimura.  
>Once far enough, he took to the air flying aimlessly trying to rationalize the emotions racing through him.<br>"Fuck!" He snarled landing in the middle of the desert he frequented for training, "_Fuck_!" He punched into a boulder crumbling it under the force. His eyes were tearing up, his heart was racing, and his throat was tight with raw emotion he had never experienced before.

Kimura stepped away from Yamucha, "I have to be honest with you Yamucha," She said rubbing the back of her neck nervously, "I have a good friend who I care a lot about…"  
>Yamucha sighed looking away frowning, "I know where this is going." He shook his head, "You have feelings for him, don't you?"<br>"I don't know… that's the thing. It's a really confusing time for me right now, there's just… too much." She kicked at the dirt biting her lower lip, "I like you Yamucha," She said, her eyes resting on his shoulder, "But… I don't really know you that well…"  
>"I understand." Yamucha shrugged backing away, "I think I'm going to head back now."<br>Kimura hesitated for a moment, "I'm supposed to meet Piccolo, so I'll catch up with you later." She said jogging in the opposite direction. She glanced back noticing a hint of disappointment in his eyes. Once she was out of his sight, she broke out into a full run heading towards the waterfall she was to meet Piccolo at.

She found the clearing to the waterfall empty. She stopped, catching her breath while looking around for the Namekian. Closing her eyes she focused searching for his ki signature. His was the first one she ever noticed while trying to search out ki signatures. She chalked it up to having trained to learn his signature before the others. His signature was wavering, in her mind she could see the normal earthy green light flickering about tinted with darker greens and black. It grew stronger, the colors blurring, darkening the closer he got. She opened her eyes as he landed before her.  
>"Pic-" His name died in her mouth as he turned away from her.<p>

He walked forward a few steps then stopped, his cape flickering out behind him, "We can't do this anymore." His voice was raspier than normal.  
>Kimura's jaw dropped, "What? Why? What's going on?" She stepped forward feeling her body going numb suddenly.<br>"I don't think Yamucha would like it." He looked at her over his shoulder, his face blank.  
>Kimura blinked in disbelief, "Yamucha? What does he have to do with anything?" She moved forward again. This time Piccolo took a step away keeping his distance from the Saiyajin woman.<br>"Piccolo… What's wrong?" Kimura found herself pleading.  
>"I already told you!" Piccolo snarled, "We can't train anymore!" He bared his teeth facing her, "Go train with Yamucha!"<br>Kimura stood dumbfounded for a full minute before finding her voice, "There's nothing going on between Yamucha and I… I don't know where you got that idea, but he's just a friend." She breathed in deeply taking a step forward, "Why are you pushing me away?"  
>Piccolo turned his back to her clenching his fists at his sides, "Let's just say, I realized some things today. Something I'd rather not say."<br>A drop of rain fell from the sky landing on Kimura's cheek. She wiped it off slowly, her eyes steady on Piccolo's back as she moved forward, just close enough to reach out and touch his arm. He flinched away, bowed his head and closed his eyes.

"Pic…" She said softly letting her hand fall to her side, "I care too much about you to let you end our friendship right now." She watched him carefully and when he didn't move she continued, "I mean… am I wrong for considering us friends?" Her heart dropped slightly as the situation began to sink in.

"I don't know why you would care about me," Piccolo said gruffly, "I don't deserve it." He looked at her over his shoulder, "I'm the bad guy here. 'Evil King Damaioh… a demon."  
>Kimura averted her eyes from his and turned slightly, "I don't care what they think you are." She said lowering herself to the ground and sat down, "It doesn't matter to me. I know you, that's all I care about."<p>

Piccolo looked away to the waterfall, "You really should just go train with Yamucha." He said softly, just barely above the roar of the waterfall.  
>"No," Kimura shook her head, the rain was falling steadily now, "I want to be… to train with you." She watched him carefully her mind reeling. A part of her had a fairly decent grasp on what had really happened, while another part of her doubted any of it had happened the way she thought it did.<br>Piccolo nodded, "We'll pick up again tomorrow… I need to meditate today." He said moving away from Kimura and towards the waterfall.  
>Kimura climbed to her feet wiping rain from her face, looked at the Namekian once more, "Ok… I'll see you tomorrow then…" She said softly then walked away.<p>

**OoOoOoO**

Something wasn't right, Piccolo tilted his head back looking up at the sky, something definitely wasn't right. He could sense Trunk's ki spark back into existence and it felt panicked. The boy's ki was followed soon after by one other unfamiliar ki and then nothing.

"That's not good." He mumbled to himself taking off for Capsual Corps, the place where Trunks' ki was headed, where most of the other Z-senshi were at. The boy was a year early, what could possibly be going on?  
>Simultaneously the Z-senshi's power levels sparked; scowling Piccolo sped up clenching his fists at his sides.<p>

Goku's ki suddenly flared into what Piccolo assumed was Super Saiyajin, it was held at that level for a good five minutes then it began to drop. Piccolo arrived just in time to see the Saiyajin drop to the ground clutching at his chest.

"Goku!" Trunks shouted as he tackled and struggled against an ugly green looking being.

The creature swung its large lizard like tail knocking Trunks to the ground. It licked at its lips creeping up on him, "Get away from him!" Tora screamed firing a ki blast at its face.  
>Piccolo took advantage of the distraction and tackled the creature to the ground punching at its face and neck. The creature roared in fury pushing Piccolo off with an explosion of Ki then took off in the opposite direction. Piccolo silently debated on going after the creature then saw the condition that Goku was in and decided against it.<p>

"What the Hell happened?"

Kimura looked up at Piccolo as he landed, "I-I don't know." She shook her head standing back as Crisjin and Yamucha helped Goku to his feet as the man cried in agony clutching at his chest.

"Where's his medicine?" Trunks asked as he ran up to the group, "It's the virus! Where's the medicine I gave him?"

Tora stepped forward, "It's at his house. I'll go get it-"

"No, you fly a head of us and tell Chichi what's happening, get the medicine and be ready for us to get there." Trunks interrupted taking Yamucha's place in holding Goku up.

Tora gave Trunks a steady look before she turned and flew off in the direction of Goku's house. Yamucha exchanged looks with Tien then shrugged.

Piccolo folded his arms over his chest, "Was that the android?" He directed his question towards Gohan who looked slightly stunned at what was happening.

He blinked turning to Piccolo, "I don't think so…" He floated into the air following after the others, "Trunks said everything is messed up."

Piccolo growled baring his teeth and flew off in the opposite direction; he needed to talk to Kami. If anyone knew what was going on it'd be the old man. So far everything had changed, or so he gathered from Trunks reaction to the situation. The only thing that seemed to be the same was Goku getting sick, good thing they had the medicine… Piccolo's eyes widened, if everything is messed up, would Goku still die even with the medication?

**OoOoOoO**

"Goku are you-"

"Oh my poor Goku!" Chichi shrieked pushing Tora out of the way and knelt down by her husband's side, "Did the medicine help?"

Tora shrank back towards the door watching Goku, he nodded and she turned finding Kimura standing in the doorway. Tora frowned pushing past and made her way into the bathroom closing the door behind her. Kimura looked back into the room catching Goku's eyes briefly; she nodded and disappeared down the hallway. The group was in the kitchen standing around trying to think of their next move.

Kimura bit her lip turning back to the hallway and moved to the bathroom door knocking on it lightly, "Tora, it's me." She called out shoving her hands into her pockets. Someone said something about Piccolo's sudden disappearance then Tora opened the door.

"You okay?" Kimura asked seeing beyond the mask, emotions was something hard for Tora to hide from her.

Tora breathed in sharply through her nose and nodded, "I'm fine." She said pushing past Kimura again and rejoined the group.

"How's Goku?" Krillin asked immediately, Gohan jumped to his feet upon seeing Tora.

Tora smiled lightly, "Alive.."

"You can go and see him Gohan." Trunks said appearing behind Tora, "He's doing better. The medicine's working… but it'll still be some time before he's back to 100%." Tora moved out of the way tossing an annoyed look at Crisjin who looked at her curiously.

"That's good," Tien said sighing in relief, "But now what do we do about… what did he call himself Trunks?"

Trunks scowled, "Cell."

**OoOoOoO**

Piccolo touched down on the clean white tiles of the Look-out. His eyes scanned over the flat landing on Kami approaching him with a frown on his face.

"Kami," Piccolo scowled crossing his arms over his chest, "We need to talk."

"Indeed." Kami nodded stopping two feet in front of the younger Namekian, he leaned a little on his staff, "I know why you're here Piccolo.

Piccolo snorted, "Good, then we can cut to the chase. You're old and decaying Old Man, if you die on me because of old age you'll have Hell to pay when we reach Other World."

Kami rolled his eyes, "You want to fuse with me Piccolo?"

"I thought you knew why I was here Old Man." Piccolo sneered.

"I don't know if it's a good idea Piccolo. The reason me and your sire separated in the first place was to separate the evil from my body. Are you still evil Piccolo?"

Piccolo grinned cockily, "If I was, do you really think I'd be standing here now ready to defend the Earth?"

"It wouldn't be the first time." Kami retorted.

Piccolo scowled, "I don't have all day Old Man! Quit fucking around!" He glared at Mr. Popo and the little genie man went pale and scurried off.

Kami snorted, "Right. I do sense a change in you Piccolo, and not just from Gohan." He looked Piccolo over noting the mild look of surprise that winked across Piccolo's face, "This will be permanent, you know?"

Piccolo nodded, "Yes."

"Alright then," Kami stepped forward, "Place your hand on my chest."

Piccolo looked slightly disgusted but did as he was told, "Good riddance Old Man."

**OoOoOoO**

"You mean there are three other androids around somewhere?" Krillin squeaked then turned his eyes on his hands and he fidgeted, "Oh great, and we don't even have Goku to help now."

Vegeta glared at Krillin making the small man gulp, "Well if you have been training like the rest of us then we wouldn't need Kakaratto!" He snapped following after his sister out the back door.

Yamucha smiled reassuringly at Krillin, "I'm sure you trained hard Krillin."

"Gee thanks." Krillin mumbled sarcastically.

Kimura rolled her eyes at the two from her spot on the stairs, "We _all_ worked hard," She said leaning back on her elbow, "We just didn't have the time we _thought _we had… And Vegeta's right, we can't always rely on Goku. We're strong enough as a group, if not individually, to beat those androids."

Crisjin nodded as he fiddled around with the radio, "Exactly," He said then grinned successfully finding a working station, "Got it!"

The group turned towards the radio as it crackled and spit white noise at them, in the background a man spoke.

_Oh my God, another building up in flames! Everyone is running and screaming, it's chaos! ... 's this? Oh thank God.. they're leaving! I think we're safe-… Ladies…gen-men.. we're in a state of emergency.. find what you can and… to safety. Wha-… s? There's someone else in… sky! Another attacker? What's this… he's… he's… AHHH!_

The group remained silent as the radio went back to spitting white noise and Crisjin turned back to surfing through stations. Trunks bowed his head running his hands through his hair, "No…"

"What's going on out there Trunks?" Tien asked eyeing the demi Saiyajin.

Trunks looked up at everyone, "That was Cell… He… he's a monster. He absorbs people leaving only their clothes behind."

"What for?" Kimura asked making a face at the image Trunks had created in her mind.

"I don't know… power?" He shrugged.

Tora ran back into the room, "The city north of here is being attacked!" She shouted, "Vegeta's already heading there!"

**OoOoOoO**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews! I do have this story completed, so I'll be posting the rest of the chapters now :) Sorry for the delay in everything.. I just moved, found out some exciting news, and have been working :) Hopefully the ending chapters make up for the wait!  
><strong>

**OoOoOoO**

Clothes everywhere, whole outfits laying out as if the body that had once been in them crawled out. Piccolo walked around them carefully, his eyes scanning over the pavement littered in the clothing. A large pink hat blew past his feet like a tumble weed. White noise filtered out of the building ahead of him, a deserted radio station in the same state as the outside. Piccolo scowled continuing onward in the eerily quiet city.

Then he heard it, it was faint at first like an injured animal, then it grew into tortured screams. He turned a corner finding a large praying mantis-like creature hovering over a screaming man. The _things_ tail stabbed into the man and began sucking, little by little the man began to shrivel and grow quiet. Piccolo's stomach turned at the disgusting display before him. He swallowed thickly moving forward again once the man was gone… leaving only his clothes behind.

"Piccolo," The creature rasped in a high bug-like voice, it turned fully to him and grinned, "Just enjoying a meal."

"Who are you?" Piccolo growled fisting his hands at his sides, "How did you know my name?"

Licking its lips, the creature moved forward, "My name is Cell; I was created to destroy you and all the Z-senshi." Piccolo's eyes darted to Cell's tail as it shot forward at him and wrapped around his body, the tip stuck in his arm like a stinger. Piccolo grimaced, "What the Hell?" He growled as Cell laughed.  
>"Now you will become one with me Piccolo." The creature moved forward as he began absorbing Piccolo's arm.<br>Piccolo smirked, "You think?"  
>Cell froze in disbelief, "Why are you smiling?" The creature hissed then screamed in pain as Piccolo powered up freeing himself of the tail.<br>Cell retreated a few steps back hissing, "You may have broken my hold on you, but you're still one arm short." He sneered.  
>Piccolo chuckled, "Again, you're wrong." He shook his head breaking off the now useless arm.<br>Cell scowled, "What!" He back pedaled a few more feet as Piccolo sprouted a new arm, "Impossible."  
>Piccolo lunged forward towards Cell disappearing for a brief second before reappearing behind the creature and kicking him the back. Cell grunted staggering forward right into Piccolo's foot a second time.<br>Growling, Cell jumped backwards as Piccolo disappeared from before him.  
>"I'm tired of this game!" Cell shouted jumping away from Piccolo and into the air.<br>Piccolo locked eyes with the android monster. They stared each other down for a moment before Cell finally made a move. Pulling his hand up to his face he smirked, "Special… beam… cannon!"  
>"What!" Piccolo barked in shock recognizing the attack as his own.<br>Cell shot off the beam with a grin at the shock on the Namekian's face. The grin fell off his face as Piccolo batted away the beam as though it were nothing. The Namek straightened up looking at Cell with steady eyes, "Is that all you've got android?"

Cell roared in anger flying straight for Piccolo. About a foot in front of the Namek, he disappeared and reappeared behind Piccolo kneeing him in the back. Piccolo front flipped and skidded back a couple feet avoiding Cell's continuous onslaught. Cell cocked back his fist landing the punch in Piccolo's ribs. The air rushed from Piccolo's lungs as he jumped out of the way of Cell's next attack, firing off several Ki blasts at the creature.

Cell jumped over the blasts and flew after Piccolo; Piccolo whirled around and skidded to a stop. Having no time to stop, Cell flew straight into the Ki blast created by Piccolo.

"This… isn't what's …supposed-" He screamed as all of Piccolo's energy went into the blast incinerating his body.

Piccolo breathed out heavily falling to his knees to catch his breath. Vegeta appeared in the sky looking around as though in a hurry. Climbing to his feet, Piccolo composed himself brushing off the dust that had collected on his gi.

"Where's the android?" Vegeta snarled landing next to the Namek, his eyes scanned the area observing the damage.

Piccolo snorted turning and floated into the air, "Dead."

"Dead? Namek, what do you mean _dead_?" Vegeta shouted stepping towards Piccolo.  
>"Don't think too hard about it Vegeta." There was a moment of silence between the two before Vegeta spat and flew off in the opposite direction.<p>

**OoOoOoO**

"Wait... is that.. Vegeta?" Krillin halted, the rest of the Z-senshi, minus Yamucha, whom had stayed behind with Bulma, slowed down with him.  
>Tien furrowed his eyebrows, "He's coming this way."<br>"What the heck is going on?" Kimura closed her eyes trying to focus on Piccolo and Vegeta's ki signatures. Vegeta was flying towards them at a heated pace while Piccolo's energy signal seemed calmed, almost relaxed.  
>Tora took off meeting her brother as he became visible to the group, "Vegeta!" She shouted coming to a sudden complete stop before him, "You have some explaining to do!"<br>"Shut up woman!" He snarled, his face red in anger, "Get out of my way!" He tried flying around her only to be stopped by the others. He growled clenching his fists at his sides, "Fine! You want to know so badly? Green bean killed Cell."

The group stared at him dumbstruck for a moment, "So… we only have the other two androids to worry about…?" Krillin asked raising an eyebrow, "Isn't that a good thing?"  
>"Don't you <em>see<em> Baldy," Vegeta leaned forward getting into Krillin's face, "Those androids were obviously _afraid _of Cell. There had to of been a reason."

"He's smarter than we gave credit for, sister."

The group whirled around finding the twin android hovering a few yards behind them.

"Funny 17." The female, a blonde with shoulder length hair and blue eyes, said coldly. Her voice held no emotion in it; her movements were even slow and calculated. She appeared machine in every way but physical appearance. She ran a hand through her hair slowly, calmly. Her eyes never moving from the group as she spoke to the other android, her brother.  
>17 smirked, his face holding slightly more emotion than his sisters. He shook his head, his long black hair swaying back and forth around his face, "That thing you called 'Cell' was taking all the fun out of torturing you humans."<p>

"Watch who you call _human_, you filthy android!" Vegeta snarled, stepping forward.

Kimura felt her heart drop into her stomach. Clearly there was going to be a fight… this is what they all had been training for. She looked down at her hands slowly closing them into fists, she wasn't sure she was ready for this. Her head snapped up at the sudden breath on her neck, "Your fear is absolutely radiating."

No one had seen the android move, he had just vanished and reappeared, his face inches from Kimura's. She spun around backing away from the male android right into his chest as he reappeared back behind her. His fist met with the back of her head and she blacked out falling to the ground.  
>"This is too easy." He laughed turning to his sister dodging an attack from Tora, "Killing them now wouldn't be any fun."<p>

18's lips twitched into a small smile, "Let's leave them be for a bit brother, let them train and be more of a challenge."

"You bastards!" Vegeta raged, "You'll fight me right now!" He charged after 18 only to be thrown to the ground. Dust exploded from the dry earth choking the Saiyajin Prince as he sat up onto his knees. He spat looking up to the sky only spotting the male android floating near the others whom had frozen in fear.  
>"Looking for me?"<p>

The female's voice sang softly beside him. He only had enough time to turn his head and see the glint of evil flash through the android's eyes before her leg came in contact with his arm. He felt his bones crumble as his arm bent from a location it never should have bent from. His mouth opened in a silent scream, his voice lost to him from the extreme amount of pain rising through his body. It took a full minute before the blood curdling scream was able to escape from his throat. He reached for his arm, passing out before he could even touch it.

"Oh Kami." Krillin gasped wincing at the pain Vegeta must've felt.

18 returned to her brother's side giving him a small smirk.

Tora bared her teeth at the two, "You bastards." She hissed about to charge forward when Tien grabbed her shoulder, stopping her.

17 grinned, "You know 18… let's just kill them now." He floated forward raising is hands when Tien jumped forward.  
>"Cover your eyes!" He shouted at his teammates.<p>

"Wh-What's he doing?" 17 raised an eyebrow curiously.

Tien threw his hands up in the shape of a triangle, "SOLAR FLARE!" He screamed causing a blinding light to emit from his hands engulfing the entire area, "Let's go!" He shouted giving the group an opening to escape.

"Wait! Kimura and Vegeta!" Tora shouted racing to the ground.

"I'll get Kimura, you grab Vegeta!" Krillin said following Tora.

17 rubbed furiously at his eyes, "What is this! You cowards!" He roared trying to blink past the spots clouding his vision, "We'll find you! When we do, we'll tear you apart!" He snarled firing off a few ki blasts blindly.


	7. Chapter 6

**Five Months Later**

"Another city up in smoke..." Vegeta growled shutting off the now silent radio and tossed a scathing look at the crying child in Bulma's arms, "If that brat doesn't shut up we'll be found!" He snapped.

What was left of the Z-senshi were currently hiding out in what was left of the basement of Capsule Corps. Recuperating after the latest attack that had left them all injured. The group had dwindled down after Yamucha, Tien, and Chiaotsu had attempted to take on the androids themselves.

"_You guys are crazy, don't do this alone." Kimura pleaded standing in front of the group preparing to go, "At least wait for us to regroup and join you."  
>Tien pushed past, "We can't just sit around doing nothing."<br>"I agree Tien-" Kimura started to say as Yamucha brushed past, her eyebrows creased, "What are you trying to prove here? Waiting until Bulma goes into labor to run a suicide attack?" She yelled noticing the way Chiaotsu hesitated for a moment.  
>"Maybe we'll give the others an upper-hand by the time they arrive." Yamucha said grinning, "Don't worry Kimura."<br>Puar clung onto Kimura's shoulder, "Yamucha, listen to her please!" She cried holding back tears.  
>Yamucha offered her a small smile, "Puar, have some faith in me."<em>

When the rest of the group arrived it was too late. Puar refused to leave Yamucha's side, which later resulted in her own demise due to the elements.  
>The latest attack left Crisjin MIA and Gohan severely wounded and unable to walk.<p>

_"Fuck!" Vegeta roared, "Why won't you stay down!" He blindly fired ki blasts at the androids in a fit of rage.  
>Piccolo appeared behind the black haired android slamming his fists into his back. The android shouted in pain as he crashed into the ground creating a small crater.<br>"17!" The blond android screamed, "You'll regret that!" She shouted plowing into Piccolo sending him to the ground, then rallied turning on the youngest Saiyajin.  
>Gohan powered up firing a ki blast at the female android, "Stay back!" He yelled backing up straight into 17 having not seen the male android get up from the ground.<br>Vegeta raced towards the boy and was kicked out of the way by 18. His body slammed into a building collapsing it on top of him.  
>"No!" Trunks shouted powering up and attacking 18.<br>"Gohan!" Crisjin lunged forward trying to defend the younger Saiyajin by tackling 17, "Leave him alone, he's just a kid!" He shouted punching the android in the back of the head.  
>17 reared his head back into Crisjin's face after the first punch, "Monkey!" He snarled releasing Gohan just long enough to punch Crisjin to the ground. He then pulled the boy back kneeing him hard in the center of his back pulling as hard as he could. Kimura flew as fast as she could towards the android. A sickening crack followed by Gohan screaming echoed throughout the ruined city. 17 kicked the boy in the back sending him to the ground, "I'll destroy you all!" <em>

_He shouted powering up as Kimura flew into him, trying to ignite a ki blast in his guts. 17 roared elbowing Kimura in the face then body slammed her to the ground.  
>"This ends now!"<br>18 flung Trunks to the ground and joined her brother powering up.  
>An explosion engulfed the area in blinding light.<em>

Piccolo carried the boy home that night.  
>Soon after Trunks went back to his own time in an attempt at obtaining more information to help the fighters against the androids.<p>

"Shut up Vegeta," Tora hissed before Bulma had a chance to reply, "The Androids know we're here. They're just toying with us, waiting for someone else to venture out by themselves."

Piccolo snorted from his spot leaning against a cracked wall, "I don't know which would have been better… letting Cell live and him absorbing the androids… or the two androids now."

"At least with Cell we could sense him." Krillin said softly from his spot on the floor.

Gohan glanced around at the group, "It won't matter when my dad's well again; he'll help us take them out." He turned his eyes onto his sleeping father and frowned slightly.

The poor kid had been through a lot, having nearly died at the androids' hands three times. The first time when his house was attacked, he showed up at Capsule Corps dragging his unconscious father. The boy was beside himself with grief and pain; he couldn't find his mother's body. It had nearly destroyed the boy; he looked for days until finally… finally he gave up. The glimmer of hope that seemed to always be illuminated in the young Saiyajin's eyes had dimmed with each attack. His voice didn't hold the optimism his words held anymore.

Kimura sat near what would be a picture window showing the backyard had it not been covered with dirt and debris. She pressed her hand against the foggy glass, "Think he'll even the odds?"

"Yes," Gohan answered softly, "With all of us and him, the androids won't stand a chance."

Vegeta snorted folding his arms over his chest, "Yes, didn't you know Kakarato has the power to save us all?" He snarled sarcastically as he made his way from the room.

Gohan's face fell at the man's words. He looked back at his father and bowed his head.

Tora glared at the door slamming shut then turned back to her task at hand. She had hardly left Goku's side since he was brought to Capsule Corps, since Chichi's death… The medication was doing its job, but the virus was stronger than they had expected. Every now and again it would seem Goku was getting better, and then suddenly the virus would strike rendering him almost catatonic. Carefully she wiped the sweat from Goku's brow with a towel, "Vegeta's just jealous." She said softly.

Gohan nodded, "Yea…" He whispered biting his lower lip.

Bulma sighed thankful that Trunks had finally fallen to sleep, "I just hope Marai Trunks is okay… Maybe he's found a way to defeat the androids in his time and he'll come back." She smiled hopefully standing up.

"Let's hope." Krillin nodded offering a reassuring smile to Bulma before she left the room to put Trunks in the makeshift nursery.

Kimura moved away from the window to where Piccolo sat meditating. She slid down the wall onto her butt wrapping her arms around her knees. There was a moment of silence as everyone went back to what they were doing and retreated into their own minds. Piccolo slid open an eye and rolled it over to Kimura. She was watching Tora stare at Goku thoughtfully, her lips pressed in a thin line.

"What?" He said softly moving closer so whatever conversation they had remained between just them.  
>Kimura shook her head slowly, "Just thinking… All that training, for nothing."<br>"Hmph," Piccolo frowned, "I wouldn't say that. We may not be strong enough to kill the androids, but at least we're strong enough to survive."  
>"Tell that to Crisjin and the others." Kimura snorted; the loss of the Saiyajin man still fresh in her mind.<p>

"You didn't tell them."

Kimura blinked, "Tell them?"  
>"About your friendship with Crisjin."<br>There was a moment of silence, "Why would I?" Kimura said slowly shaking her head, "It had been forbidden anyways…" Her response automatic, almost as though it had been rehearsed.

Forbidden, Piccolo rolled his eyes, so many things were 'forbidden'. He tilted his head to the side staring down at Kimura, her green eyes squinting like she was concentrating on something…. Like not crying.

"Right," Piccolo snorted, "But that was on your planet, not this one. Haven't you learned that yet?"

"Piccolo…" She bit her lip in frustration, "What does it matter?" She glanced at him, "It's none of their business anyways… he was just a friend. Can we leave it at that?"  
>"Sure." Piccolo nodded moving slightly away, "And what if you fall for someone else, <em>then<em> what?" He wasn't sure why he felt the need to bring the topic up right then. Kimura flashed him a look that made him wince inwardly.  
>"Like <em>who<em>?"

Piccolo rolled his eyes, "Feh, foolish emotions."

Kimura gave him a look then turned her back to him, "Give me a break." She grumbled pulling her knees up to her chest, "Just because you don't have the same 'parts' as a Human or Saiyajin, doesn't mean you don't have 'emotions' either." She growled, "Don't forget, _you _were the one who didn't want to see me anymore because of Yamucha!"

Piccolo blinked in shock, his jaw dropped open, "I-"  
>"Oh don't pretend," Kimura said looking back at him over her shoulder, "You have to know by now that my feelings haven't been with Crisjin for a long time. He was like a brother to me in the end."<br>"I know that." Piccolo growled looking away.  
>Kimura's face dropped slightly, "Pic… I did tell him that, you know?"<p>

"You guys!" Tora jumped to her feet, "Goku's waking up!"  
>Piccolo gave Kimura a side look before climbing to his feet.<p>

"Chichi?" Goku groaned cracking open his eyes.

Gohan's face fell, "No dad." He said softly touching his father's forehead with the cloth Tora had dropped.

Tora stared down at Goku sadly, "I'm sorry Goku," She bit her lip, "She didn't make it."

A long sigh escaped Goku's lungs, "What happened?" He asked after a long pause.

Watching from the back wall, Piccolo pushed away from the wall and moved closer to Goku, "The androids are what happened." His voice came out clipped as he took a step forward looking Goku over.

Kimura sighed bowing her head, "They…" Her mouth worked slowly trying to get the rest of the sentence out, "They killed…them," Her voice cracked as tears welled up in her eyes, her emotions unstable due to the stress of the situation, "They're too strong and almost everyone's dead."

Piccolo folded his arms over his chest, "Glad you're back Goku, maybe now…" He trailed off remembering Vegeta's earlier snide comment, "Things will lighten up." He finished before leaving the room.

Gohan looked away from the closing door to his father, "We have to stop them dad. Now that you're better I _know _we can."

"Gohan…" Goku breathed, his eyes ticked over to Tora's solemn face to Kimura fighting back tears in the back of the room, "I don't know if I can stop them either."

"What're you saying?" Gohan gasped, "Of course you can! You're the strongest warrior in the universe! You have to stop them! If not for us, for mom!"

Goku frown, "I don't-"

"Gohan, he isn't well yet." Tora cut in, "Let him rest first. Let's make sure the virus is completely gone this time." She stood up patting the boy on the head before leaving the room.

**OoOoOoO**

Vegeta gritted his teeth together in a vain attempt at 'controlling' his anger. He had heard Tora's joyous cry of Goku being awake; he could care less. His sister, he had figured out quickly, held a great respect for the clown. She had never cared about the classes while they were on Vegeta-sei; it was evident in her choice of best friend. But, Vegeta turned glaring at the door leading to the dimly lit room; if she should fall for the low-level imbecile then he'd have to take things into his own hands. The royal blood would _not _be tainted by a low class moron, he didn't care how ridiculous that sounded.

Scowling he moved away from the room to the upper levels of the Capsule corps ruins and into the fresh air. "Kakarato…" He growled clenching his fists at his side, "You will _not _touch _my _sister!"

"Feh," Piccolo snorted walking out into the yard, "You think you have any say in the matter?"

Vegeta whipped around, "Who asked _you_ Namek?" He snarled straightening himself out.

"I could care less about Saiyajin politics, but did you not break one of your valued rules when you bedded Bulma?"

The Saiyajin prince looked about ready to punch Piccolo in the face for his insolence. If the androids could sense ki Piccolo was sure they would have been there in seconds at Vegeta's sudden ki spike. Neither the increase in power nor the furious look crossing Vegeta's face frightened Piccolo; he snorted and rolled his eyes at the Saiyajin.

"Your childish behavior is not going to frighten me Vegeta. You may think your little group of followers still believe in your ruling, but get this straight," He narrowed his eyes at Vegeta and took a step forward, "You're not going to stand in _my_ way," Piccolo turned, his cape whipping back snapping in the wind, "Let your past go and let the others live their lives already." He said over his shoulder before reentering the building.

Vegeta seethed, "_Namek_!" He snarled stomping his foot.


	8. Chapter 7

**OoOoOoO**

He looked distressed, Kimura decided watching Goku from her spot on the floor. The way his eyes darted about, ticking back and forth from the ceiling to the boarded up window like a trapped animal. Gohan, with the help of Krillin, had left the room to go to the bathroom and have a bit of alone time to think things over.

That left Kimura alone with the recovering Saiyajin. He had been silent for a good fifteen minutes after everyone cleared out of the room, which was a new record for the usually chatty warrior. His eyes stayed on the window for a moment, the corners of his lips twitching down as his tongue darted out wetting them.

"W-what happened?" He whispered pulling his bottom lip in between his teeth and chewed on the dry chapped skin there.

Kimura tilted her head resting her cheek against her knee, "To you or to the world?" She soberly flicked a piece of hair away from her face.

Releasing his lip, Goku sighed, "I'm not sure." His lip started to bleed slowly coating itself with crimson liquid.

He licked it clean sitting up, "I… I want to fight really-" Kimura raised her head watching the elder Saiyajin climb to his feet, "I do." He leaned against the frame of the bed.

"But?" Kimura prodded not compelled to stand up and help the man stand, there was something in his demeanor that was making her… she couldn't quite place the feeling, whether it was sad or angry she wasn't sure. She just didn't want to help him, out of stubbornness she guessed.

Goku straighten himself out, "I think I'm afraid."

Kimura felt herself tense; she snorted then rolled her eyes, "Yea okay, so you're afraid. Suck it up; they're all counting on you out there." She pushed herself up onto her feet, "You realize how hard Gohan is working to be able to fight again, let alone walk? Don't think it's for himself either, it's for _you_. You can't let them down; you can't let those who already died down either! You can't let them die thinking they were doing it for you, thinking you were going to get better and avenge them!" She found herself screaming and fighting back tears, "They all died for you! Yamucha's dead! Tien's dead! Crisjin's dead! I'm tired of hearing them all crying for you to get better like you'll make a difference!" A pair of large arms pulled her against something both soft and hard at the same time, "You're not _allowed_ to be scared!" She allowed herself to be pulled from the room after one last glance at Goku. His face had dramatically paled and Tora was now by his side trying to talk to him, but he wasn't listening.

"She's right." She heard Goku say softly before the door closed in front of her.

"What the Hell has gotten into you?"

She blinked snapping back to the land of the sane; Piccolo was holding her by the shoulder's staring her down. Kimura swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, "I shoulda… I shoulda forgave him." She blinked fighting back the warmth creeping through her face and the strangled feeling in her chest and throat.

Piccolo breathed in deeply through his nose pulling her to him, "He knew."

"No he didn't," She shook her head losing the battle, "I was… I _am _an ass! I hated him for what he did and now… now… I'm so stupid. He was like a brother to me… and he didn't even know I forgave him! I've followed those damn rules for so long." She sobbed burying her face in Piccolo's shirt, "Those stupid fucking rules keeping me from being happy."

He grimaced slightly but didn't move, "That's no reason to take it out on Son." He grunted unable to recognize the feeling surfacing in his chest at Kimura's words about Crisjin. He frowned tightening his arms around her slightly.

Kimura shook her head, "This isn't about Crisjin anymore." She said pulling her head back, "It's about you. Piccolo I'm in-" Her words were ripped from her mouth at the ground beneath them began to shake violently. A startled gasp escaped Piccolo's lips as the cracked ceiling fell down on them followed by thousands of pounds of rubble.

**OoOoOoO**

Kimura woke to a pounding headache and something warm running down the side of her face. It took her a full minute to realize what had happened and where she was, it took her longer to try and free herself. She drug herself up through the spaces in the debris, her eyes feeling heavier and heavier as the little black dots grew in size and number blinding her. Suddenly there was light and then a hand appeared out of nowhere. The stone cracked around her as the hand dove forward latching onto her outstretched hand. She gasped as the hand pulled her up in one swift movement. The rocks' sharp edges had cut into her skin leaving several large leaking gashes on her back and side.

The owner of the hand held her up so her feet dangled not able to touch the ground.

"Got ya."

Kimura leaned her head to the side squinting against the light fighting to see the owner of the voice.

Shoulder length black hair hung on either side of the android's face, his cold blue eyes settled on hers. The android behind him, the female, was slightly shorter with the same length hair only in blonde. Her eyes were the same cold lifeless blue as her brother's; she rolled them and turned away.

"Hurry up 17, I don't feel like watching this." She looked back at him emotionless then took off back for the nearly deserted city they had destroyed weeks earlier.

A sickening feeling clawed at the insides of Kimura's stomach, what had the android meant by that? The little black dots returned and her world swayed.

17 regarded her for a moment then smirked, "Payback's a bitch." He brought his free hand back and then everything went black.

**OoOoOoO**

A high pitched keening sound tore Piccolo out of the quiet darkness he had settled into when the sky fell. He tried to move only to find that he had been pinned down by several concrete slabs, why did the stupid building have to be made of concrete? He had been caught off guard making the situation all that much worse. The concrete shifted a little as he moved struggling to push himself to the surface.

Where the Hell was that sound coming from? He grimaced pulling his arm free and rammed it against the rock above him. It broke into two collapsing further onto his body. The sound hitched slightly, it was sickeningly familiar.

"Trunks." He gasped, the sound was Trunks crying.

The child must have been covered in derbies as well, and being only a child… He pushed harder against the rubble feeling it give part and then light hit his face.

As he pulled himself from the rubble another sound greeted his ears, Vegeta swearing. The Saiyajin was digging through the rubble saying every swear word he could think of. Piccolo wiped the grime from his face as he approached Vegeta struggling to dig the child from the ruins.

"Don't just stand their Namek!" He barked throwing a large slab of concrete to the side, "Help me!"

Piccolo dropped to his knees to help the Saiyajin dig. Krillin, Tora, and Goku wasted no time in joining in the search as soon as they were out of the rubble.

"Help me!" A voice cried out over Trunks' wailing, "We're stuck!"

Tora made it to them first pulling the baby out and pulled him to her chest. She didn't miss the look of relief that flashed across Vegeta's face as he dug further down to Bulma and helped her out.

"What the Hell was that?" Bulma gasped falling into Vegeta's arms as he pulled her to him not caring at all what the others would think of him.

Piccolo climbed to his feet, "The androids." He growled scanning the area then the faces around him, "Where's Kimura?"

Tora looked up at the Namek, "She was with you wasn't she?" She stood up, "When the building caved in?"

"Yea," Goku nodded joining the two, "You pulled her out into the hallway last I saw…"

Piccolo scowled, "I know but-" He froze having felt the Saiyajin in question's Ki spike up.

**OoOoOoO**

"Hell no!" Kimura shouted punching the android in the face.

He didn't as much as flinch at the contact. His lips pulled back in a scowl as blood trickled down them. Kimura gasped backpedaling, she cursed herself for allowing herself to black out and be brought here. Wherever 'here' was… It appeared to be in some kind of cave. 17 advanced forward so fast she didn't even see it.

He grabbed her by the throat and pulled her up to his face, "You have no say in the matter, you useless bag of skin. Don't you see how strong I am? I can snap your neck before you have so much as a chance to breathe."

Kimura clenched her jaw, her muscles tensed and she sparked her ki trying to both startle the android and to gain the other warrior's attention.

17 threw her against the cave's wall and pinned her there with his body, "Stupid girl," He hissed, "Now I'll have to do this faster." His hand reached for her pants.

Kimura tried to push him back, "Oh _fuck_ no!" She screamed, "Get the Hell off me bastard!" His free hand clasped over her mouth muffling her screams.

"I like my women quiet." He grunted undoing the button and then the zipper.

Kimura's eyes grew wide with fear as she struggled against him.

"Don't you get it," He moved his hand to her underwear, "This is my planet now. I can do whatever I want to whoever I want, and you're my proof," Kimura's back stiffened at the cold grin washing over 17's face, he leaned forward moving his hand, his lips brushing against hers, "Consider yourself lucky."  
>"Fuck yourself." Kimura growled kneeing the android in between the legs. 17 howled and Kimura pushed him off herself making a break for the cave entrance. The ground suddenly came rushing up, as 17 tackled her. Her left arm and wrist snapped as she tried to stop her fall. Screaming in pain, Kimura rolled over trying to push 17 off with her uninjured hand.<br>"You just…" 17 growled punching Kimura in the face, "don't get it!" He slammed his elbow down into her ribs cracking a few.  
>Kimura went limp, blood running down her chin soaking into her shirt, "Oh I get it." She whispered, "You're a sick bastard," She bared her teeth, "And this is like a bad Lifetime movie-"<br>17 squeezed Kimura's broken arm pulling a scream from the girl, "Just stay quiet and this could be painless." He squeezed her arm again and Kimura bit down on her lip drawing blood, "Good."

**OoOoOoO**

"Kimura?" Tora called out as she touched down, she glanced behind herself at Piccolo who had been the only one to follow her when Kimura's ki spiked. He touched down besides her clenching his fists at his sides, his eyes scanning the inside of the dank cave.

"'m here." A soft voice responded, the shadows shifted, "Why are you guys here?" Kimura emerged from the shadows nursing a swollen bloody lip, her left arm hanging limply by her side.

Piccolo scowled stepping up to the female Saiyajin and lifted her chin to inspect the bruise forming under her left eye. He raised an eyebrow when she flinched away and dropped her head to glare at his shoes.

"Why are we here?" Tora looked at Kimura as if she had decided to rip her tail off right there in front of them, "That's a stupid question. Why the Hell not? We were attacked and you disappeared!"

"Well, here I am." Kimura lifted her head slightly and shrugged.

Tora stared at her in disbelief, "Yes…" She said slowly unmoving, "And you look like Hell…"

Piccolo folded his arms over his chest suddenly feeling unsure, "Kimura…" He noted the tears and blood on her clothes, the way she was holding herself. His jaw clenched and he suddenly felt angry. Tora put a hand on his shoulder and tilted her head. He looked between her and Kimura then nodded, "I'm going to scout the area." He grunted walking away.

"Okay," Tora said looking over her shoulder making sure the Namekian was gone, "What happened?"

Kimura chewed on her bottom lip, "I'd rather not…"

Tora stepped closer her eyes narrowing in concern, "I won't tell anyone if you don't want me too."

"I need you to… to be calm for me, okay?" Kimura's face fell, "17 he…" Her tongue felt numb, her mouth dry as she struggled for words, "he said he could do whatever he wanted and he…" She crumpled to the floor staring at the cave opening in what Tora assumed was shock, "…I was raped…" The words felt foreign in her mouth.

Tora's mouth opened and closed a few times before she knelt down in front of Kimura, "What?" She said trying to get Kimura to look at her, "You didn't just say… what?"

"Kami… my arm hurts Tora, can we leave please?" Kimura's voice hitched as tears dripped from her eyes.

Tora leaned back on the balls of her feet, "He raped you?" She whispered more to herself than to the trembling woman in front of her.

Kimura nodded raking her hands through her hair, "Don't… don't tell anyone, please Tora don't let them know. Oh Kami what would they say?"

"I'm gonna _kill_ him!" Tora stood up turning for the entrance of the cave.

"Tora!" Kimura cried, "Please let's just…let's just _go_!" She wiped at her eyes trying to calm herself, her stomach turning from the stress and pain of the situation.

Tora turned back to Kimura, "Kami Kimura… You're like a little sister to me. The thought of that bastard," She grit her teeth, "We should tell the others-"

"No!" Kimura shouted shaking her head violently, "No, they'll… I'm such a disgrace. Vegeta would ridicule me… I can't face them, I just… can't." She doubled over holding her arm to her stomach.

The anger on Tora's face was wiped clean and replaced with sadness, "Kimu, you know that's not true."

Kimura straightened up slightly, her eyes glued to the floor, "It _is_ true," She whispered sitting back, pulling her knees to her chest, "This wasn't supposed to happen again."

Tora almost missed the last sentence, it almost went in one ear and out the next, but she grabbed onto it. She eyed Kimura unsurely, "'again'?" Kimura didn't move so Tora dropped down onto her knees in front of the girl, "Kimura, did you just say 'again'? What do you mean _again_?"

Kimura's face drained of color as another bout of tears ran down her cheeks, she was so sick of crying, "I…" Her mouth went dry, "…Frieza's ship… the impotent bastard…" Her voice trembled slightly, "Tora, not now please.."

"I don't understand." Tora said softly pushing back the urge to laugh at Kimura calling Frieza 'impotent'.

Kimura breathed in sharply through her nose, "He would watch others…" Her uninjured arm wrapped around herself trying to cover herself up, "You had wanted to know what happened while I was on that ship… Tora I just want to go home _please_." She sank her finger nails into the back of her neck trying to hang onto reality.  
>Tora helped the younger girl to her feet, "Okay, okay," She said softly, "Let's get out of here."<p> 


	9. Chapter 8

**OoOoOoO**

"What'd she tell you?" Piccolo said pulling Tora aside once the two female Saiyajins returned back to the Capsule Corps. ruins. Tora made a face watching Kimura wander off to the bathroom and shut herself inside, her eyes ticked back to Piccolo.

"I can't tell you." She sighed folding her arms over her chest, "Shouldn't we be moving since the Androids know we're here now?"

Piccolo scowled not liking Tora's answer or her subject change, "We should," He grunted planning on finding out on his own what had happened between Kimura and the androids, "They were waiting for you two to return."

Tora nodded, "Well, we're back… after Kimura gets some medical attention… let's get moving. Why don't we hide out on Kami's lookout or something?"

Kimura walked out of the bathroom, having washed up and made her way towards the group. Bulma looked up as Kimura approached; she smiled holding Trunks more securely against her, "Kimura! Where did you," She paused noticing the bruises on the younger girl's face, "What happened to your face? Are you okay?"

Vegeta snorted, "Woman you ask too many questions." He barked folding his arms over his chest, "Leave the _girl _alone." He tossed Kimura a look saying he knew something.

She stared back at him emotionlessly, startling when Bulma touched her arm, "You okay?" She asked again ignoring Vegeta.

Kimura flinched slightly then forced a smile and nodded, "I'm fine. Hurt my arm in the explosion…" She cradled her arm to her chest gently.

Vegeta scoffed and walked off muttering something about women and weak underclass Saiyajins. Goku chuckled nervously as he stood up from his crouched position near Krillin. He had inadvertently heard Vegeta's subtle, or so he figured, insult towards Kimura, "We should get going, everyone's here now right?"

"I think so Goku." Krillin answered glancing around the crumbling yard, "Where're we going too?"

Goku's mouth twitched sideways as he bit then inside of his mouth, "Hm… Hey Piccolo," He called out waving at the Namekian who in turn sweat dropped in embarrassment, "Think it'll be okay to stay at Kami's lookout?"

"I believe it'll be fine." Piccolo nodded folding his arms over his chest, "I'm sure Mr. Popo would enjoy the company."  
>"Great!" Goku grinned then turned to Kimura, "And Kimura…" He tilted his head to the side, "We'll get you all fixed up there, okay?"<br>Kimura nodded, "No problem."  
>Piccolo moved to Kimura's side as the others rounded up to leave. They lingered back slightly as the other left, "Kimu.." Piccolo said softly noticing how weak the female Saiyajin suddenly looked, "You can tell me what happened…"<br>Kimura leaned slightly on him, "We shouldn't fall too far behind." She hung her head looking at him from the corner of her eye, "Is it very far?"  
>"No…" Piccolo looked her over, worry creasing his brow.<p>

**OoOoOoO**

It was like paradise floating in the sky, Kimura decided upon seeing the lookout. She felt at ease noticing the beautiful gardens carefully maintained throughout the large palace.  
>"Kimura, this way." She looked up as Piccolo passed her retreating into the main building, the others going their own ways. Goku carried Gohan to a secluded spot, Tora and Krillin on his heals to help with Gohan's rehabilitation. The boy was still having a difficult time walking; the lack of sensus making his healing longer than the boy seemed to have patience for.<br>"I got this, I got this!" He snapped pushing Krillin away before falling over, "Damn it!"

Kimura frowned slightly before following Piccolo into the building to a small room with a red cross on the door. Piccolo was already pulling out supplies and setting them up for her. She moved over to a chair and sat down looking up at the Namek warily.  
>"It's really not that bad-" She winced holding back a cry as Piccolo lifted up her left arm carefully.<br>He eyed her, "It's broken." Kimura nodded looking away, "They'll pay Kimura." He said gently wrapping the arm in a splint.  
>Piccolo worked quietly dressing Kimura's wounds waiting for her to speak. He couldn't help but feel tension between the two of them. Generally he had to ask Kimura to be quiet for there to be any sort of silence between the two of them.<br>"Piccolo?"  
>The Namek froze looking up at Kimura as he put down the bandage wrap, "Hm?"<p>

Kimura looked down picking at the bandage wrapped around her arm, "I think I'm falling for you." She blushed closing her eyes not wanting to see his reaction, "I know it's wrong… Tora already told me, I'm sorry.. but I just-"  
>"Kimura."<br>She froze, words locked in her throat, swallowing she looked up at him, her eyes resting just above his collar bone.  
>Piccolo touched her chin briefly before turning away, "It's not Tora's choice to decide how you feel." He continued putting the medical supplies away, "But…" His hand paused on the cabinet handle, staring straight ahead he frowned, "I'm not the best person <em>to<em> fall for." He said pushing away his feelings of self betrayal.  
>"What do you mean?" Kimura chewed on her bottom lip fighting back tears of embarrassment and hurt.<br>Piccolo closed the cabinet, "I told you before… I don't deserve to be with anyone."  
>Kimura bowed her head, "I get it." She stood up and walked to the door, "See you for sparring later." She said disappearing out of the room.<br>Piccolo fisted his hands at his sides bowing his head. What was wrong with him? He scowled looking up at the empty room. Here she was confirming she had the same feelings for him as he had for her, and he had to turn her down.

"Mr. Piccolo?" He startled finding Gohan leaning against the doorframe, "Are you okay?" The boy moved stiffly across the room to a chair and sat down heavily in it. He pulled a leg up to his chest, stretching the muscles in it, before looking up at his sensei.  
>Piccolo looked at the boy blankly, "I'm fine… did you walk here all by yourself?"<br>"Yea," Gohan smiled lightly, "Well… with the help of the walls. But I'll be doing it on my own pretty soon… and after that, I'll be fighting again. Those androids will pay Mr. Piccolo." His face grew dark for a moment before lightening back up, "Can I ask you something?"  
>"Sure." Piccolo shrugged folding his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall.<br>Gohan looked at him thoughtfully for a moment, "Do you ever feel like you're unworthy of something?"  
>Piccolo raised an eyebrow, "I guess…" He answered thinking back on his and Kimura's conversation that had just taken place.<br>"I feel unworthy of being my father's son." Gohan said softly tilting his head to the side, "I'm nowhere near as strong as he is… do you think he feels the same?"  
>Piccolo snorted in shock, "Absolutely not, Gohan. Your father is proud of you. We all are." He placed his hand on Gohan's shoulder.<br>"Really?" Gohan smiled sadly, "You think so?"  
>"I know so."<p>

**OoOoOoO**

The Hyperbolic Time Chamber was a little disorienting to be in at first, but as time went by, Kimura got used to it. Piccolo, to ease Kimura's fears of the room, promised they would only train in the room for a few hours at a time, not a whole year. Kimura fell to her knees in exhaustion after a four hour training session.  
>"What's going on Kimura?" He asked kneeling down beside her, "You seem to be running out of energy faster."<br>Kimura shook her head, "It's just this room, it disorients me." She lied trying to ignore the headache that was growing into a migraine.  
>Piccolo sat down next to her, "The door will open in another hour-"<br>"Can we talk?" Kimura asked cutting him off, knowing he was going to urge her to push herself into more training, "Would you mind?" She glanced at him. He was shirtless, his gi top having been mostly burnt off by a ki blast at one point during their sparring.  
>"Since when do you ask?" Piccolo raised an eyebrow.<br>"You know me, I'm random." Kimura grinned then bit her lip, "Do you think we'll defeat those fuckers one day?" Her face grew dark.  
>Piccolo studied her face for a moment, and then turned away, "Yes." He could feel a twinge of anger flicker in his chest, his hands closed unconsciously, "Or we'll die trying."<p>

Kimura nodded rubbing her eyes, "This is so frustrating!" She grumbled climbing to her feet and looked down at Piccolo, "I'm tired of being pushed around Piccolo!"  
>Piccolo stood up, "Then fight Kimura." He said slipping into fighting stance, "You're strong, stop holding back, stop being weak!" He lunged forward at her pulling her to him in an arm lock.<br>Kimura struggled and let out a frustrated scream, "Piccolo!" She yelled elbowing him in the stomach with her good arm, causing him to double over and let her go, "I'm not weak!" She shouted, mainly to herself, tackling him to the ground. Piccolo flipped her off him and pulled her back into another hold, "Then prove it." He grinned antagonizing the young Saiyajin.

Kimura turned in his arms so she was facing him and kneed him between the legs. Piccolo released her doubling over in pain, "Ffffuuu!" He groaned out falling to his knees.  
>"Oh! Crap!" Kimura knelt down beside him, "I'm sorry Piccolo!"<br>Piccolo held his hand up to her trying to give himself space, "Kimura," He grumbled straightening himself out a little, "uhg.. _don't_ do _that _again."  
>Kimura winced, "I'm sorry." She said fully sitting down, "Are you okay?"<br>"Yea," Piccolo shook his head and sat down cross-legged letting out a sigh, "You're crazy." He smirked slightly.

Kimura blushed, "Thanks.." She said softly, "No really.. Thank you Piccolo." She looked at him earnestly then glanced away.  
>Piccolo looked at her in confusion, "For what?"<br>"Putting up with me," Kimura said softly, averting her eyes to the door at the far end of the room, "I know I'm not very easy to train. And… well sorry for insulting you awhile back."  
>"Easier than most," Piccolo grunted, "You're strong Kimura, you just hold yourself back." He tilted his head to the side, "When did you insult me?"<br>Kimura blushed, "It was a while back.. when I sorta.. said you didn't have… any anatomy and that shouldn't stop you from having emotions," She flushed a deep red picking at the unraveling bandages wrapped around her arm, "That wasn't really any of my business to say.. and I shouldn't-"  
>She was cut off by Piccolo pressing his lips to hers, "Shut up." He grinned at the surprised expression on her face, "It's true." He said looking away, "Namekian's don't have the same anatomy as humans or Saiyajins. But it still hurts when we're hit…" His cheeks flushed a light purple, "We can also still have feelings for others."<br>"I wasn't expecting… that…" Kimura smiled touching Piccolo's cheek, "I thought you didn't feel the same…" She dropped her hand, the smile turning sad, "I kinda feel like this may turn out bad, Piccolo."  
>Piccolo put his hand over hers, "Bad how?"<br>"It's okay," Kimura shook her head looking up, her eyes resting on Piccolo's shoulder, "I'm used to getting hurt, if you don't mean it.. I mean.. I-"  
>"Kimu," Piccolo grunted, "I promise, to the best of my ability, I will not hurt you." He said softly. In the back of his head he knew he couldn't keep her from never getting hurt again, but he would try his damn well hardest. He pulled her to him and pressed his lips to her head.<br>Kimura smiled enjoying the feeling of his arms around her. Her stomach flipped suddenly and her face dropped, "But… the others… Tora doesn't think we should be together, and Vegeta.." She leaned back looking at him with sad eyes.

Piccolo frowned, "Don't let them dictate your life Kimura; it's none of their business." He tilted his head to the side, she allowed him to briefly make eye contact with her, "This is between you and I, no one else."

"Pic.. I need to tell you something-"

The door opened and Gohan ran in 'causing the two to separate in surprise.  
>"Hey guys! Have a good session?" He grinned at the two, totally oblivious at what had just transpired between them as they climbed to their feet, "Dad and I are next. We're going to train for a full year!"<br>Kimura smiled lightly at Gohan catching the mild irritated look flash across Piccolo's face, "Good luck kiddo." She said patting him on the head. The young Saiyajin had worked hard over the past few weeks to get back into fighting shape. She turned to Piccolo and offered him a small smile, "I'm gonna get something to eat from the kitchen."  
>Piccolo took a step to follow her but was ambushed by Gohan and his insistences in letting him know exactly how hard he and his dad were going to train.<p>

**OoOoOoO**

Tension was high on the lookout, especially between Vegeta and Kimura. Tora had confided in Piccolo that she didn't understand their behavior herself.

"They had always gotten along, or so I thought." She bit her lip in thought folding her arms over her chest, "He knows something…" She muttered to herself not expecting Piccolo to have heard her.  
>The Namekian eyed the Saiyajin for a moment, "You know something as well." He tilted his head to the side, "I have a feeling it has to do with Kimura's withdrawal from us during the past couple of months."<p>

Tora blinked tilting her head away, "Pic-"

"Get the Hell away from me Vegeta!" Kimura screamed from inside the palace. Tora and Piccolo looked at each other in confusion before investigating the sudden outburst. Kimura was glaring at Vegeta, her arms wrapped around herself protectively.

"I knew it!" Vegeta hissed clenching his fists at his sides, "Weak low class _mutt_!" He spat, "Don't you have any Saiyajin pride?"

Kimura grit her teeth together, "Bastard-"

"Didn't think I would know did you?" Vegeta cut her off, stepping closer, "I could smell him on you the minute you returned," He narrowed his eyes, "And I'm not talking about you and Piccolo." Kimura's jaw dropped slightly. Tora did a double take at Kimura before turning back to Vegeta, "Vegeta, what the Hell?"  
>Vegeta advanced towards Kimura, "Your best interest would be to get rid of <em>it<em>."

Tora stepped in grabbing Vegeta by the arm and pulled him to the side. Piccolo went to Kimura standing protectively in front of her, "What's wrong with you Vegeta?" He snarled.  
>Kimura gaped at Vegeta, his glare on her unwavering even as Tora shouted at him and shook his shoulder.<p>

"What's he talking about?" Piccolo growled eyeing Vegeta one last time before turning to Kimura. The girl before him, looking shattered and at a loss of words, didn't look like the woman he had been training for the past few months. All the confidence she seemed to have built was crumbling like a wave hitting a sandcastle. Her shoulders trembled, her head tilted down so he couldn't see her face, or the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Kimura?" Piccolo furrowed his eyebrows reaching a hand out towards her chin. He could hear Tora and Vegeta bickering behind him, Tora's voice rising in volume at Vegeta's stubbornness.

"You will _not _treat _my_ _sister _like that Vegeta!"

Kimura wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand, "I gotta tell you somethin' Piccolo." She said lifting her head.

Piccolo dropped his hand to his side locking eyes with the woman before him. He felt a wave of energy rush through him as he realized briefly that this was the first time she allowed him to make eye contact with her.

"Sister?" He heard Vegeta scoff behind him, "That little _whore_?"

"Be a brother to my sister Vegeta." Tora whispered.

Kimura bit her lip dropping her eyes to the ground quickly feeling uncomfortable with the eye contact. Old memories surfaced, she gritted her teeth together, "The Androids… The male-17... H-he…" Her eyes slammed shut in sudden anger and fear, "Damn it! Piccolo I'm pregnant!"

There was sudden silence followed by a soft snort and retreating footsteps. She opened her eyes to find Vegeta had left the room and both Tora and Piccolo were staring at her.

"Pregnant? Kimu why didn't you tell me?" Tora whispered moving closer to the girl.

Kimura bowed her head, "'cause… I wasn't sure I would… keep it..."

Piccolo opened and closed his mouth a few times before scowling, he growled turning away.

"Pic!" Kimura grabbed his arm and he froze clenching his fist, "Please don't leave-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Piccolo whispered.

Kimura let go of his arm, "It's not like that… I-"

"All these _fucking_ secrets!" Piccolo shouted, not sure why he was feeling so angry, so betrayed. He looked at Tora noticing the anger starting to spread across her face; she opened her mouth to retaliate, "No!" He shouted at her, stopping her before she could speak, "You _don't _get a say in this! I'm _tired_ of being in the dark; I'm tired of the tip toeing around!"

"You think you get a _right_ to know things!" Tora shouted clenching her fists at her sides, "Who the _fuck_ are you!"

Piccolo scowled looking at Kimura, the woman looked at a loss of words, her mouth hanging open in shock, "Apparently no one," He growled turning, "I'm sorry you feel I couldn't be trusted." He said walking away. Kimura bowed her head sighing once he was out of the room.

Tora wrapped her arms around Kimura, "I'm sorry." She said softly, "You'll get through this, you're strong. I told you that Namek isn't worth it."  
>Kimura pulled away raking her hand through her hair, "Tora," She turned, "Please. <em>Stop.<em>" She shook her head backing up, "You don't know who is 'worth' it and who isn't." Her eyes welled up with tears, "I'm tired of being _told _who I can and can't love." She swallowed swiping at the tear running down her cheek, "You need to let me figure this one out."

Tora watched Kimura walk away speechlessly. She looked away from the girl's retreating back to Goku standing on the other side of the lookout relaxing with Krillin. The two were oblivious to the drama that had gone down and looked quite content and happy. Her heart skipped a beat when Goku looked back at her and smiled. She smiled warily back before looking away feeling a little guilty.


	10. Chapter 9 Edited

**OoOoOoOoO**

The sound of rushing water always seemed to have a calming effect on Piccolo whenever he was stressed, or angry, or whatever. He sat under the water letting it run over his body; the waterfall was one of the few places left untouched by the androids, and for that he was grateful. He sighed moving his head fully under the water. He felt guilty; he shouldn't have walked out on Kimura at a time like that. But why hadn't she told him she was pregnant to begin with?

Somewhere to his left a twig snapped, he opened his eyes standing up straight out of the water. Like a deer caught in headlights, there stood Crisjin.

"This day could _not_ get any better." Piccolo muttered dryly to himself.

Crisjin blinked a few times, "Do I know you?"

"Oh yea," Piccolo snorted rising his ki briefly to dry himself as he lowered to the ground, "This is great." He said dryly looking the man over, "Where have you been?" He didn't appear to be dead like they had all thought… or even injured for that matter.

Crisjin stared back at him blankly, then he blinked his eyes widening, "Oh shit!" He stammered shaking his head, "Oh shit, oh shit… I can't believe… oh shit!"

Piccolo folded his arms over his chest, "Care to elaborate?" He grunted raising an eyebrow.

"Yea, but it's stupid….no wait cliché. _I _can't even believe how cliché this is," Crisjin rolled his eyes heavenward, "Last thing I could remember was being on planet-" He froze biting his lip, "Well the name doesn't matter," He stammered not wanting to admit he couldn't pronounce the planet's name he had lived on for several years, "-That's where I thought I was now. But when I saw you everything snapped back. Oh Kami the androids! Is Gohan okay? I saw him fall and I tried to get to him but…" He shook his head growing silent.

Piccolo frowned, "Gohan's fine, he's strong."

"You make it sound like he's hurt or something…" Crisjin said softly.

"He was." Piccolo turned away not feeling like telling Crisjin much at all. He dropped his arms down to his sides, "You should come back." He tilted his head to the side looking down at the man before turning away and floating upward. There was a part of him that didn't want Crisjin to come back, a part that wished he really was dead. A part of him felt jealous, though he wouldn't admit that out loud.

"I can't."

Piccolo stared at Crisjin with slight disbelief before lowering himself back to the ground, "This isn't time for _games_ Crisjin." He growled feeling less than amused by the situation.  
>Crisjin shook his head, "See Piccolo…" He ran a shaky hand through his hair, "I couldn't remember what happened… I was found by a small group of people who helped me get better.. I have a new life with them Piccolo. I can't just leave them…"<p>

Several emotions flickered across Crisjin's eyes.  
>Piccolo snorted turning away, "It's your choice." He said looking the man over once more, "Are you going to at least let the others know you're alive?" He didn't care about everyone knowing, just Kimura. For some reason he felt that she should know that Crisjin was still alive. The thought made his stomach sick, which in turn made him feel rather annoyed and curse both Kimura and Gohan for making him as soft as he had gotten.<p>

Crisjin shook his head, "No Piccolo… It's better this way… to just leave quietly."  
>"It's cowardly is what it is, but like I said, it's your choice." Piccolo turned and without a second glance back, took off towards the lookout.<p>

**OoOoOoO**

Legs dangling over the edge; the ground in clear view for miles and miles. There was a layer of clear blue sky then clouds in the east, a storm was brewing. Kimura could imagine the sidewalks spotted with raindrops then the downpour following behind crackling thunder.

Or maybe it was snowing…

Tora sat down besides her folding her legs underneath herself. She was silent for a long moment, just watching the storm clouds move across the horizon. The scent of fresh rain washed over the lookout.

"Look… I'm sorry."  
>Kimura frowned slightly, "Yea… It's okay."<p>

Tora nodded rubbing at the back of her neck, "I just worry… you're like my little sister." Kimura glanced at her and she shrugged, "What're you going to do?"

Kimura breathed in deeply, "I was torn at first," She admitted bowing her head, "But I'm gonna keep it." Her arms wrapped around her stomach, "When I first found out about it," Her breath hitched in hesitation, "I wanted nothing more than to destroy it. The thought of part of _him _inside me made me sick. Then Vegeta found out and ordered me to kill it. _Ordered _me to kill _my _child. I felt this protectiveness I had never experienced before… I had never thought possible for the thing inside me. This is _my _child and it hasn't done anything to deserve that kind of fate. A fate to not have the opportunity to make a decision of your own… to not even take a _breath."_ She looked at Tora and smiled lightly.

Tora nodded, "Think you're ready for a child?"

"Hell no!" Kimura laughed, "Are you kidding? _Me _with a kid?"

Tora laughed nudging Kimura in the side, "Yea, you'll do fine. You've got tons of help around here."

Kimura grinned, "Think so?"

"I know so." Tora stretched her legs out, "As long as you don't name it Kiseki or Kage."

Kimura smirked, "Damn." She breathed climbing to her feet, "You got me." She grinned stretching her back out.  
>"So…" Tora's face turned serious, "You… and Piccolo?"<br>"Ah," Kimura rubbed at the back of her neck, "We're kinda… together I guess."  
>Tora frowned, "Kimu… Why? Why are you going to put yourself in that kind of situation?"<br>"_Situation_?" Kimura looked at Tora in disbelief, "What are you _talking_ about?"  
>"I worry about you Kimura," Tora looked at her steadily, "I've heard stories about him. Did you see how he reacted about the baby? What-"<p>

Kimura stood up, "You heard _stories_," She shook her head, "But you don't _know_ him. Wow…I just told you… Look, it's my choice Tora, let it be." She said running her hands through her hair pulling it back into a pony-tail, "I need to get down from here, be on solid ground for a while."

Tora eyed Kimura warily, "You know that's not safe."

Kimura smiled biting back the responses she really wanted to give her over protective friend, "Piccolo told me of a place the Androids haven't discovered yet… either that or haven't cared to tear down. He said it was on an island… an old hermit lived their named Kamesennin."

Shrugging, Tora turned back to looking down at the clouds, "Just be careful, 'k?"

Kimura grinned, "Always." She nodded jumping off the side of the edge and let herself free fall. Not even two minutes later Piccolo touched down on the surface of the Lookout. Piccolo scowled cursing under his breath as he walked up to Tora.

Tora blinked taking a hesitant step back away from the angry looking Namekian, "Wha…?"

Piccolo snorted folding his arms over his chest, "Where'd Kimura go?" He asked trying to calm himself, "I need to speak to her.  
>"Kamesennin Island or something…" Tora shrugged, "What's wrong Piccolo?"<p>

Turning, Piccolo sighed inwardly, he really didn't want to go see the old pervert hermit.

"Piccolo."

He stopped and looked over his shoulder, "Crisjin's alive still."  
>Tora blinked shaking her head, "Well, where is he?" She said glancing around for the other warrior.<br>Piccolo walked to the edge of the lookout, "He's not coming back." He said before leaping off the edge.

**OoOoOoO **

She ran out of the house barefooted and dressed in only black sweatpants and a white t-shirt. Snow drifted from the heavens to the cold hardening sand beneath her feet. Numbness and pain swept up through her toes and legs, such numbness, such sweet angry pain.

"Kimura!" Piccolo roared racing out after her, he hadn't thought this would happen. Not in a million years.

She was fast, even through the ice and snow and no protection on her feet. Kami she was fast.

He had walked in and just blurted it out, "Crisjin's alive." He wasn't sure why it came out like that; usually he had so much more self control over the things he said. But this wasn't usually; he was experiencing things he had never felt before. She had looked up and gaped at him. Then she was out the door and on the run around the house and across the beach.

The ocean stopped her; she turned the waves licking at her feet, "Go away!" She screamed. Kami why did things like this have to happen? He had promised her, he had promised and what does he do? Breaks it just like everyone else! She shook her head trying to rationalize her thoughts.

Piccolo stopped several feet away from her, "Kimu-"

"No!" She pointed at him, "No, you… just go away! I can't deal with you right now."

"Kimura go inside, it's freezing out here." Piccolo said unsure really why it was as cold as it was on the small island. He had never seen it like this, then again he had only visited the island a few times, and mostly in the summer. He closed his eyes quieting his mind, when he reopened them he stepped closer, "Kimura go inside!" He ordered trying to break through the wall she was steadfastly building.

She lifted her head glaring at the Namek towering over her, "No." She whispered half startling him; he had expected her to scream at him again. The hesitance in her voice was foreign to his ears. He remained silent staring her down, waiting for that wall to crumble, "You just left me up there… Do you know how hard it was for me to tell you about the pregnancy?" She clenched her fists at her sides, fury in her eyes, "Then Tora… and everyone… and I have to explain you're a _good _guy, even though you just _freaked_ and left!"

Kimura bowed her head switching gears, "How can he do that to me? Am I being selfish?" She looked up at him biting at her lip, her resolve falling apart in the cold wind. Piccolo studied her eyes for the split second she allowed them to connect with his. Anger, hurt, and frustration flickered across them; he had expected to see at least a little bit of sadness there. He mentally scolded himself for allowing himself to get into this kind of predicament. He had never been good with human emotions or trying to comfort someone.

But this seemed different.

"No," He shook his head, "You're not being selfish."

Kimura bit her lip hanging her head, "He didn't even say goodbye," She whispered, "You'd think after being friends for so long, he'd at least have the decency to say _goodbye_." Tears glistened in her eyes as she looked up at Piccolo, "I'm not mad… I'm happy for him. It's nice he has a new life… but it kinda hurts that he so willingly threw us to the side Pic."  
>Piccolo pulled her into is arms pressing his lips to the top of her head, "Sometimes running is all that people know." He said softly watching the ocean rage behind her.<br>"That sucks." Kimura mumbled into Piccolo's gi top.  
>He frowned slightly realizing she was crying and held her a little tighter, "That's people for you." He pressed his lips to her head again, "And… I'm sorry I left earlier…" He said pulling back to look her in the eyes, "I kind of felt… betrayed..." He frowned slightly feeling awkward at talking about his feelings.<br>"I know," Kimura wiped at her eyes, "I should've told you sooner. I just… I didn't know how you'd react… and I thought you might hate me…"

Piccolo pulled her back closer to him, "I couldn't hate you if I tried."  
>Shivering, Kimura pulled back, "Really now?" She rubbed at her eyes laughing softly, "I think you've changed me Pic."<p>

"Changed _you?_" Piccolo laughed, "You have no idea-"  
>He froze feeling Vegeta's ki spark followed by Goku's, Tora's and Krillin's.<br>"What's going on…?" Kimura breathed wrapping her arms around herself as Piccolo broke away from her and moved towards the ocean a few steps.  
>He turned back to her, "Stay here."<br>"Hey wait!" Kimura reached out touching Piccolo's arm, "If you're going, then I'm going."  
>Piccolo shook his head, "I don't think that's a good idea."<br>"He's right Kimura," Master Roshi shouted from the house having felt the ki spikes and overheard the tailend of Kimura and Piccolo's conversation, "It's not safe."  
>Kimura looked between the two men and shrank back, "Ok… be safe." She said softly.<br>Piccolo nodded, leaned forward kissing Kimura on the forehead, "I love you." He whispered soft enough so only she could hear him.  
>Her cheeks flushed, "You too." She whispered back biting her lip as he took off towards the remaining z-senshi's ki signatures.<p>

"So… you and Piccolo?" Roshi said as Kimura retreated back into the house, "I didn't think he-" Kimura turned looking innocently at Roshi, "Good for you two." He finished smiling lightly.

"Thank you." Kimura said moving into the living room grabbing her boots and pulled them on.  
>"Wha-what are you doing!" Roshi gaped, "Piccolo would kill me if I allowed you to go out there, Kimura." He said blocking the front door.<br>Laughing softly, Kimura pulled on a hoody she found in the spare bedroom, more than likely a leftover from Bulma, "I don't think you could stop me Roshi. I'm a Saiyajin, a warrior; I can't just sit here and wait it out."

Roshi frowned slightly then nodded. He understood how Kimura felt in more ways than most would know. He moved away from the door, "You're right… I can't stop you. Take care of yourself… and the baby."  
>Kimura froze, her hand resting on the doorknob, "I'll try." She said pushing open the door. <p>

**OoOoOoO **

Kimura reached the others witnessing the androids completely taking over. Vegeta and Goku were at their full power trying to overpower the artificial humans, while Piccolo, Krillin and Tora stood on the sidelines awaiting their moment to jump in and help.  
>Kimura ducked down behind a piece of rubble trying to watch and stay out of sight. Vegeta threw 17 to the ground and Piccolo pounced on him pulling him into a headlock. Vegeta chuckled powering up a ki attack, "Perfect," He grinned moving forward towards the struggling android, "this ends now pathetic piece of metal."<br>"Vegeta! Hurry up!" Piccolo snarled fighting to keep a hold on 17.

Kimura moved around the debris trying to get closer. She narrowed her eyes feeling the hairs on her neck stand up at the sight of the male android.  
>"I'll kill the fucker myself if you don't hurry Vegeta!" Tora shouted charging her own attack.<br>Vegeta lunged forward pulling his arm back, his attack mere centimeters from 17's chest when Kimura felt herself jerked back and up into the air.  
>"Touch him and I'll kill her!" 18 shouted. She had noticed the female Saiyajin arrive and took a moment of hesitation in Goku's attacks to grab her.<br>Kimura thrashed in 18's grasp, "Let me go!"

"Kill her then!" Vegeta snarled about to attack 17 again. Piccolo's grip loosened slightly and the android took the opportunity to break free. 17 twisted head butting Piccolo in the face with the back of his head, pushed himself forward kneeing Vegeta in the chest. Vegeta doubled over, blood spraying from his mouth as 17 slammed his fists down in the center of his back sending him flying to the ground.  
>Piccolo scowled tackling 17 punching him repeatedly in the face and stomach. He pulled back kneeing the android in the stomach and then pulled his face down into his knee as hard as he could.<p>

17 flipped and kicked out. Piccolo grunted blocking the sidekick aimed for his head; he twisted grabbing 17's foot and spun him around before throwing him to the ground. 17 pulled himself up from the crater he had created and then lunged at Piccolo catching him the stomach with an uppercut. Piccolo doubled over in pain, purple blood spraying from his mouth before he could breath back in. 17 grinned enjoying the pain he was inflicting on the Namekian. He kneed him in the face causing more blood to spray out of Piccolo's nose and lip as his head snapped back. 17 reared back his hand and was pulled backwards. Before he could react he was punched in the face with such force that it sent him crashing back down into the crater he had just created.

Vegeta spat down at him. Piccolo wiped at the blood gushing from his nose smearing it across his face climbing to his feet, "Thanks." He grunted, watching 17 pull himself out of the crater and glare up at him.

18 threw Kimura out of the way, "Thanks." She said mockingly sending a sarcastic smile over her shoulder. Kimura dove at her tackling her to the ground, "You're gonna pay for that!" She shouted punching 18 repeated in the face before being thrown off by a well aimed ki blast to the gut. Goku intervened, "You're fight's with me." He said angrily as 18 stood up smiling cockily at him. 17 rejoined her as the z-fighters regrouped.  
>Krillin stood ridged noticing the anger in everyone's eyes, he could die today. He lowered himself into his fighting stance; then he would die honorably.<p>

17 grinned noticing the tension among the group and the determined look in their eyes, "Alright then, let's begin." He lowered himself into a fighting stance and charged towards the center of the group, Krillin. Noticing Kimura pulling herself up from the ground, he fazed through Krillin and appeared in front of her taking the woman off guard. She yelped stumbling back a few feet and doubled over at the pain from the previous ki blast.

He smirked looking her over, "Ready for 'nother round?" He grinned suggestively.  
>Kimura grit her teeth together, "Fuck off." She hissed turning her back to the android. 17 scowled raising his hand above his head when Piccolo plowed into him sending him to the ground.<p>

"17!" 18 shouted as Goku and Vegeta powered up into Super Saiyajins, "Leave her alone!" The female android looked between the two Super Saiyajins and frowned; she even felt her brother had gone too far. Not that she'd ever admit it to them. Vegeta was first to attack, the two grappled for a few minutes before Goku joined in.

17 pushed himself up onto his knees and glared at Piccolo over his shoulder as he stood up.

18 broke free of the three Saiyajins attacking her and fired a ki blast at the ground that kicked up a cloud of dust. She turned finding her brother pulling free of the Namekian.

"17!" She shouted, "Let's go!"

17 kicked Piccolo across the face and grinned, "I'm on my way."  
>"What?" Vegeta roared, "This isn't over androids!" He shouted racing after the female android only to be thrown into the ground. 17 raised his hands in front of his face and screamed "Solar flare!" A bright light exploded from his hands causing the z-senshi to go temporarily blind.<p>

"Fuck!" Vegeta shouted rubbing at his eyes. He snarled turning around finding Kimura standing nearby doubled over and rubbing at her eyes, "We had them." He growled.

Kimura looked up, little black dots dancing around her as her vision began coming back. Her eyes landed on Vegeta glaring at her.

His eyes burned into hers, smoke billowing up from the smoldering ground. Discomfort weighed her down, making it hard for her to keep the eye contact, but at the same time look away. She felt numb, almost in a daze as the Saiyajin man before her stepped forward.  
>Her legs locked.<br>"They're killing us," His voice, deep and gravely, rose barely above the pounding in her ears, "Weak low class _fucking whore mutt_!" He raged spouting out whatever came to his mind, "you're fucking holding us back!"  
>Kimura straightened up, her hair falling over her eyes, "I-I'm sorry…"<br>"Sorry isn't enough!" Vegeta roared clenching his fists, "You're a disgrace; whores have no place on the battleground."  
>She looked away trying to fight through the fear starting to consume her. At her sides her fists clenched, her jaw locked, her hair stood on end, "What… <em>more<em> do you want from me?"  
>She looked up at him making full on eye contact.<br>Vegeta snarled stepping forward, "Bitch-"

"Enough!" Piccolo shouted tackling Vegeta to the ground, "Watch what you say next," He snarled holding Vegeta down by the throat, "I won't hesitate to kill you."  
>"Like you could." Vegeta hissed.<br>Tora stepped in, "Stop it you two!" She yelled fisting her hands at her sides, "We shouldn't be fighting with each other! Piccolo, I will take care of Vegeta, just _stop_."  
>"You guys…" Kimura whined falling to her knees, "I think… I'm going to pass out…"<p>

Goku caught her before she hit the ground, turning worried eyes to the rest of the group, "We need to get back to the lookout."

**OoOoOoO **

"I'm worried."  
>Goku tilted his head to the side watching curiously as Tora paced. She paused, looked at him for a moment, then sighed turning back to look out over the edge of the lookout. A gust of wind blew past rattling the leaves of the various plants and flowers.<br>"And disappointed…" Tora bit her lip then sank down onto her knees, "I know it's not my business, but her and _Piccolo_? There's so much that just seems wrong with that… I just don't want to see her get hurt." She stood back up rubbing her wrists, "I have enough in my life to worry about… She's putting a lot of stress on me Goku… I can't always be there to protect her."

Goku nodded, "Maybe she doesn't need protection?" He offered moving closer, "Piccolo's really not that bad of a guy Tora… look at all he's done for Gohan."  
>"Like kidnapping him?"<br>Goku flinched, "Yea… well… you know, aside from that…"  
>Tora folded her arms over her chest, "When he tried to kill you?"<p>

"No, the confidence he instilled in Gohan. If it weren't for him, Gohan would not be the kid he is today. He's stronger." Goku smiled placing a hand on Tora's shoulder, "Look, I know you care about Kimura, but give it time, let her make her own mistakes."

Tora blinked, "Goku…" She looked away bowing her head, "I'll try." She felt him tug gently on her shoulder and allowed him to pull her to him. His arms wrapped around her pulling her tightly to his chest. He rested his chin gently on the top of her head, "Everything will work itself out."

"Kakarato!"

Goku startled breaking apart from Tora turning to face a very irritated looking Saiyajin prince, "V-Vegeta?"  
>"You! Keep your low class hands <em>off<em> my sister!" Vegeta snarled marching forward into Goku's face.

Tora rolled her eyes, "Vegeta!" She sighed pushing herself between the two males, "Seriously? Back. Off."

Vegeta glared at her thrusting a finger at Goku, "I will not have _him_ tainting our _royal_ bloodline!"  
>"Whoa! <em>Whoa<em>!" Tora held up her hands, "Excuse _me_?" She pushed Vegeta back a step, glanced over her shoulder at Goku, then back at Vegeta, "Okay, first of all, mind your own business!" She folded her arms across her chest, "Second, I'll have sex with whomever _I_ want," Vegeta looked startled for a moment, his cheeks slowly gaining color, "Next, who are _you_ to say who I can be with? You have a child with a Human, remember? And who said anything about me _wanting_ to have children!" She threw her hands in the air exasperatedly.

Vegeta, now a lovely shade of red, sputtered for a second then shook his head, "Well…" He tried to look angry, "I…"  
>"Vegeta," Goku said softly, his own face flushed in embarrassment as well, "Do we really have to fight about this?"<p>

There was a moment of awkward silence as Vegeta tried to collect his thoughts and come up with some kind of comeback. Bulma appeared from the main building and approached the group. She looked everyone over noticing the tension and embarrassed looks between all three Saiyajins.  
>"Hey… guys?" She said startling them all which in turn startled her. She blinked giving everyone a confused look then shook her head, "What's going on?"<p>

Tora glared at Vegeta then sighed, "Vegeta thinks he has a say in my love life." She said shooting an irritated look at Vegeta. He snorted and turned away from her crossing his arms across his chest.  
>Bulma looked between the three then rolled her eyes, "Oh for Kami's sake Vegeta. Grow up already."<p>

Vegeta's jaw dropped.

"Let the kids do what they want, it's really none of your business anymore, all mighty prince." The last part came out sarcastically as she grabbed him by the arm, "Besides, your son needs your attention."  
>"What? Woman!" Vegeta stammered allowing him to be pulled towards the lookout's main building.<p>

Goku exchanged a look with Tora, whom broke out into a grin.

"Hey wait, Bulma!" Tora shouted after the blue haired woman about to disappear through the door, "Any word on Kimura?"

Bulma popped her head out of the doorway frowning slightly, "She's resting… you can go check on her if you'd like." She ducked back into the hallway letting go of Vegeta's arm, "Give them a break Vegeta, please." She said softly walking along with him down the hall.  
>Vegeta scowled, "You embarrassed me woman." He said crossing his arms as he walked.<p>

Bulma shot him a look, "How do you think _I_ feel?" Vegeta looked away noticing the hurt and anger that had flashed through her eyes. He knew he was overreacting about everything, but it his bloodline was his pride. They turned down a hall towards Kimura's room, "I'm sorry." He said quickly making Bulma freeze and look at him in shock.  
>He snorted avoiding her attempt at eye contact and turned away.<br>"What… what did you just say?" Bulma touched his arm trying to look him in the face.  
>Vegeta pulled away scowling, "You heard me woman, I'm not going to say it again." His face softened as he looked at her, "Don't tell the others."<p>

Bulma smiled kissing him on the cheek, "Thanks." She said turning as he blushed, and walked away again. She met Piccolo in the hall, his eyes locking with Vegeta's for a brief second before Vegeta turned down another hall.  
>"How is she?" Bulma asked moving past Piccolo into the small bedroom.<br>"Awake," Kimura answered sitting on the bed, legs withdrawn to her chest, "And, I'm okay." She offered a small smile, her eyes bloodshot and puffy.

Bulma stuck out her bottom lip then moved over to the bed sitting down on the edge, "Oh Kimura," She pulled her into a hug, "It's okay hun."  
>Kimura looked at Piccolo over Bulma's shoulder, "I'm okay, really." She said hugging Bulma back unable to help the tears welling up in her eyes, "This isn't helping Bulma… really, I'm okay…" She pulled back rubbing at her eyes, "My emotions are really unstable right now." Her voice hitched slightly and she shook her head trying to push away the tears. She half laughed and half cried looking at Piccolo for some sort of help.<br>The Namek moved over to her, "It's been a long day Bulma."  
>"I know… if you guys need anything." Bulma said offering a sympathetic look to the two, "Let me know."<p>

Kimura nodded leaning against Piccolo as he took Bulma's spot on the bed, "I'll be fine, really. I really don't know what to feel right now, and that's… that's the hardest part." She rubbed at her eyes, her bottom lip twitching.  
>Bulma moved to the door of the room, "Get some rest chika, I'll check in on you a little later." She turned finding Tora standing just outside in the hall. The Saiyajin princess looked a little lost at first, but upon noticing Bulma she straightened up putting on a mask of confidence, "Goku's training… I thought I'd see how Kimura's doing." She said softly glancing over Bulma's shoulder into the room. Her mask slipped for a moment, nervousness crossed across her face then quickly disappeared.<p>

"Yea… she could use a friend I think." Bulma said cautiously, "I'll be in my room if you guys need anything." She smiled sadly before turning and leaving.  
>Tora stood in the hallway for another minute before entering the room. She smiled carefully at Kimura and Piccolo as she approached them. Piccolo stood up moving to the other side of the room. She noted briefly that the Namek was in civilian clothes; a black T-shirt and blue jeans, the fashion made him look almost… normal.<br>"Hey." She said softly sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Kimura smiled, "Tora! Hey, I'm thinking of getting out of here and getting some fresh air… all this sitting around is making me crazy." She wiped at her eyes and ran her hands through her hair, "Though… I probably should take a long hot shower first… that might be nice."

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Tora raised an eyebrow.  
>Kimura shrugged glancing over at Piccolo who was watching her with slight amusement, "So I'm told. But I feel fine… just a little sore." Sadness flashed across her face as she rubbed her stomach.<br>"Fresh air might be good." Piccolo said trying to redirect Kimura's thoughts, "The sun should be setting soon, there's supposed to be a meteor shower tonight."  
>Tora rubbed at her arms, "That sounds fun." She said softly watching the excited look wash over Kimura's face.<br>"I've never seen a shooting star." Kimura said climbing out of the bed, "When does it start?"  
>Piccolo and Tora exchanged a look of shock. Having been out in space for so long, neither of them could believe the Kimura had never seen a meteor, or as she put it, a shooting star.<p>

"A couple hours after the sun sets." Piccolo said smirking handing Kimura her hoody from the chair next to him.  
>Kimura folded the hoody in her arms as she moved to the closet grabbing a towel and clean pair of pants, "I'm going to shower first." She said looking over her shoulder at her two best friends and smiled, "You know," She turned fully to them, "I really appreciate what you guys have done for me."<br>Not waiting for a response, she left the room leaving both Tora and Piccolo speechless.

Tora waited a few seconds after Kimura left to leave the room. Piccolo frowned shaking his head.


	11. Chapter 10

**OoOoOoO **

Kimura laid on top of a quilt from the lookout curled up in a hoody, sweats and blanket. She breathed deeply watching the stars zip around the sky. Suddenly she felt small, as though all her issues really didn't matter.  
>"It's cool, huh?"<br>Kimura nodded not taking her eyes off the sky as Tora sat down next to her. She leaned back onto her hands and tilted her head back to watch as well.  
>"I'm surprised Piccolo isn't out here with you." She said softly glancing around.<p>

Kimra smiled lightly, "He went inside to get some hot chocolate for me."

"Oh." Tora nodded leaning forward and pulling her knees to her chest, "I guess while we have a moment here, mind if we talk?"  
>Kimura tilted her head to the side tearing her eyes off the sky, "About what?"<p>

Tora was silent for a moment, "I guess I understand," She said straightening up a little, "I don't particularly like Piccolo… but you do, and I guess that's what matters. I should have realized it really wasn't my place to tell you who to love. It kinda… kinda hit me earlier when Vegeta told me I couldn't be with Goku."

Kimura blinked, "Goku…?"

"Yea… We don't live on Vegeta-sei anymore. I shouldn't be concerned what others would think about us. The heart wants what it wants, right?"

Kimura leaned her head back watching the sky again, "Yep. I think you and Goku make a good couple," She sat up watching Tora smile, "I think he might help you loosen up a bit." She grinned and laughed when Tora shoved her lightly. 

**OoOoOoO **

A few peaceful days passed before the androids struck again. An explosion blew open the door and rocked the lookout.

Kimura startled screaming as smoke and debris exploded around her and Piccolo in their room. Piccolo grabbed his gi top, "Stay here!" He shouted over his shoulder as he ran out into the hallway.

The warriors ran from the palace finding the two androids standing before them.17 dropped his hand to his side smirking, the left portion of the palace smoking from his latest ki blast.

"That was unnecessary 17." 18 hissed scowling at her brother.

17 cocked his head to the side, "Aren't we here to destroy them anyways?"

"What the Hell do you want?" Vegeta snarled clenching his fists at his sides.

17 glared at the once prince and shrugged, "Grew bored of waiting for your pansy group to come out of hiding." His eyes scanned over the group sizing them each up.

Tora glanced over at Goku noticing the hesitant way he stood, like he was nervous about fighting but excited as well. He shifted clenching and unclenching his hands by his sides. Tora turned back to the androids narrowing her eyes, they would die today.

Gohan glanced back at Piccolo half expecting Kimura to be by his side, she was always by his side now. Or so it seemed to him. He looked back at 17 angrily; he hated the androids with every fiber of his being.

Krillin stood ridged noticing the anger in everyone's eyes, he could die today. He lowered himself into his fighting stance; then he would die honorably.

17 grinned noticing the tension among the group and the determined look in their eyes, "Alright then, let's begin." He lowered himself into a fighting stance and charged towards the center of the group, Krillin. His fist pulled back when the sound of a door opening caught his ears and out of the corner of his eyes he saw Kimura. He fazed through Krillin and appeared in front of Kimura taking the woman off guard. She yelped stumbling back a few feet not expecting the android to take any interest in her.

17's cold blue eyes rested on hers, a slow evil smile spreading across his lips, "You're afraid of me." He whispered leaning in closer. Kimura pulled back keeping quiet, her heart hammered in her chest, her legs feeling like heavy rubber barely keeping her up. The android nodded, "Are you ready to be put out of your miserable existence?"

"Get away from her!" Piccolo shouted lunging at the android and tackled him to the ground, "Keep your dirty hands off her!" He roared punching at 17's face.

17 disappeared reappearing behind the Namekian and kicked him in the side sending him sliding across the lookout. "I'm sending you and this place to Hell!" He screamed forming a ki ball in his hand.

Kimura grit her teeth together, "Fuck off!" She hissed shaking off the initial shock and lowering herself into a fighting stance. 17 scowled raising his hand above his head when Piccolo plowed into him sending him to the floor for a second time.

"17!" 18 shouted as Goku and Vegeta powered up into Super Saiyajins, "Leave them alone!" The female android looked between the two Super Saiyajins and frowned; she even felt her brother had gone too far this time. Not that she'd ever admit it to them. Vegeta was first to attack, the two grappled for a few minutes before Goku joined in.

17 pushed himself up onto his knees and glared at Piccolo over his shoulder as he stood up. Gohan quickly made his way over to Kimura grabbing her by the shoulders, "You okay?" He whispered leading her away from the fighting.

Kimura nodded then blinked stopping, "Gohan," She said turning to face him fully, "I'm staying, I'm going to fight."

"What? Wait! Kimura you're not gonna fight! Are you crazy?" Gohan shook his head trying to lead them both away, "They're way to strong, let my dad and the others handle it."

Kimura stared at Gohan for a moment, "I have to do this." She whispered.

Gohan shook her head, "No you-"

His words trailed off as Kimura ran off to the front of the palace where Piccolo and 17 were fighting. Gohan hesitated for a moment looking down at himself. He understood the Saiyajin need to fight, he felt it flowing through his own veins, but he also had human blood in him. He bit his lip watching the fight before him, the human blood was telling him he wasn't strong enough to fight yet.

Piccolo grunted blocking a sidekick that had been aimed for his head; he twisted grabbing 17's foot and spun him around before throwing him to the ground. 17 pulled himself up from the crater he had created and then lunged at Piccolo catching him the stomach with an uppercut. Piccolo doubled over in pain, purple blood spraying from his mouth before he could breath back in. 17 grinned enjoying the pain he was inflicting on the Namekian. He kneed him in the face causing more blood to spray out of Piccolo's nose and lip as his head snapped back. 17 reared back his hand and was pulled backwards. Before he could react he was punched in the face with such force that it sent him crashing back down into the crater he had just created.

Kimura spat down at him, "And stay down!"

Piccolo wiped at the blood gushing from his nose smearing it across his face, "Kimura? What're-"

"I'm not sitting by this time," She said watching 17 pull himself out of the crater and glare up at her, "You told me to stop doubting myself."

He smirked floating up into the air looking her over, "Ready for 'nother round?" He grinned suggestively.

Piccolo scowled tackling 17 punching him repeatedly in the face and stomach. He pulled back kneeing the android in the stomach and then pulled his face down into his knee as hard as he could.

18 broke free of the three Saiyajins attacking her and fired a ki blast at the floor that kicked up a cloud of dust. She turned finding her brother pulling free of the Namekian.

"17!" She shouted racing towards the edge of the lookout, "Let's go!"

17 kicked Piccolo across the face and darted after his sister both disappearing over the edge of the lookout. Goku and Vegeta ran after them while Tora retreated back to Piccolo and Kimura.

Kimura frowned trying to pull Piccolo's hands away from his face to see the damage that was done. Piccolo scowled pushing her back, "I'm fine." He grunted a bit nasally.

"Sounds broken, let me see." Kimura said reaching back for his hand, "Come on Piccolo!"

Tora, despite what had just happened, snickered as she came to a stop beside the two, "You're just as stubborn as my brother."

Piccolo glared at Tora, "I am in _no _way like your brother." He rolled his eyes heavenward and finally relented, allowing Kimura to look at his still bleeding nose.

She grimaced, "Yea, it's broken. You'll need to-"

Piccolo reached up and reset his nose with a crack. Both women winced, and groaned, "Piccolo…" The Namekian shrugged continuing to hold his hand under his nose as blood dripped to the ground.

Kimura shook her head taking Piccolo by the arm, "Come on you dork." She mumbled pulling him towards the stable part of the lookout where the first aid kit was kept.

Tora followed behind smiling lightly, "Think Goku and Vegeta caught up with them yet?" She wondered idly.

"Probably." Kimura shrugged making Piccolo sit down on a wooden chair that looked way too small for him.

"Hey," Tora furrowed her eyebrows as she made her way to the other side of the room to watch Kimura help stop Piccolo's nosebleed, much to his chagrin, "Do you think they'll actually beat them this time?"

Piccolo grunted batting at Kimura, "Stop!" He growled taking the paper towel from her hand and turned away.  
>"I don't know," She said softly wiping her hands off on her pants, "We seem to be gaining the upper hand every time we fight now."<p>

Tora looked between the two a little lost, "Why didn't we follow?"

Kimura blinked and Piccolo smirked looking at Kimura knowingly over the paper towel, "Well… Piccolo was bleeding..." She said softly.

**OoOoOoO**

Piccolo was sitting in mid air meditating when Gohan returned that night. He was the first to return which Piccolo didn't find odd at all, until he noticed the boy was empty handed. Unfolding his legs and standing up, Piccolo approached Gohan finding that the boy had had the crap beaten out of him. On top of that he was near tears, his eyes shined in the moonlight as he stared at Piccolo.

"What is wrong with me?" He whispered wiping blood and dirt from his face.

Piccolo furrowed his eyebrows as dread washed over him, "What happened?" He growled his voice low with repressed anger.

Gohan bowed his head sighing deeply, "I was ambushed by 17-"

Piccolo didn't even wait to hear the rest, "Stay here." He scowled powering up and flew as fast as he could towards Goku and Vegeta's quickly lowering ki's. Suddenly they were before him both looking mussed and pissed.

"Where're they?" Piccolo demanded baring his teeth at the two men.

Goku shook his head looking frustrated and at a loss, "We can't find them. They just disappeared." He sighed rubbing the back of his neck.

Vegeta sneered at him, "They wouldn't have escaped if you hadn't been such an idiot and slowed me down!"

"I don't have time for this." Piccolo growled flying away from the two Saiyajins to leave them to their argument; he had to find those androids _tonight. _

He was over some mountains when he heard something, it was faint but he was positive he heard it. Talking, more specifically, two people talking. He stopped trying to pinpoint the sound of the conversation and moved towards it. The talking began to get louder, angrier, it was the androids and they were arguing.

Piccolo paused ducking into the shadows as he got closer so he could listen.

"You've gone too far 17." 18 said looking ridged, "I was against you having your _fun," _Her words were as cold as her eyes glaring at him, "but this; I'm not going to allow it."

17 scowled at his sister folding his arms over his chest, "If she carries a child… just think of the damage we could do when it gets older if we train it. They wouldn't dare kill their own." He grinned at his own logic. Piccolo's eyes widened at the Androids words, anger flooded his veins. He was about to give away his location when 18 stepped forward.

"No 17. I'm not doing it, I'm tired of this. I'm done!" Her usual cool had faded, she appeared just as angry as Piccolo felt.

17's face fell, "You've fallen for that human," He sneered stepping closer, "That midget that you've been tracking."

"I have not!" 18 snickered, "You think that's it? You've gone crazy dear brother."

"Then kill him. He's weak like the others were, prove that I'm crazy."

18 stared at 17, her face blank, "No." She hissed, "I won't."

Anger swept across 17's face, "Then I will." He turned away from his sister and took two steps. His eyes widened and for a minute Piccolo had thought he had been spotted when 17 fell forward revealing a smoldering hole in his back.

18 let her hand fall to her side, "You won't touch him." She whispered walking away from the body.

Piccolo moved out of the shadows startling the android, he looked over her shoulder at the dead body of her brother then back to her.  
>She met his eyes dead on, "You can tell the others the threat is over. I'm tired of this game."<p>

**OoOoOoO**

Gohan sighed in relief as Piccolo landed, "What happened?" He asked moving closer to the Namek. Piccolo patted Gohan on the shoulder, "The androids won't be a threat to us anymore."  
>"You mean…?" Gohan's eyes widened and Piccolo nodded.<br>Gohan grinned, "Yes!" He shouted excitedly, "I'm going to go tell the others!" He said racing towards the palace.  
>Piccolo watched Gohan's retreating back disappear through the doors; he frowned turning to look off the lookout.<br>The Earth was once again safe for a short while.

**OoOoOoO**

Rebuilding had begun; the human's worked quickly putting up back up the buildings and skyscrapers in a matter of months. And after two years everything was back to normal.

Capsule Corps had been one of the first buildings rebuilt, and much to Vegeta's (and Tora's) delight, so was the Gravity Room. Kimura smiled watching Trunks play outside Capsule Corps; she checked her watch for the fifth time that minute and grinned.  
>Bulma furrowed her eyebrows together, "Okay, what are you waiting for? Why do you keep checking your watch?"<p>

Kimura stood up brushing off the seat of her pants, "I'm going apartment hunting with Piccolo."

Bulma blinked, "Apartment hunting with _Piccolo_? How'd you rope him into _that_?"

"He just said he'd go." Kimura smirked.

"'He just said he'd go'?" Bulma repeated looking at Kimura unbelievingly.

Kimura smiled nodding then shook her head, "Okay I bugged him for three hours straight until he finally threw his arms up in the air and said, 'Fine! I'll go with you if you'd just leave me alone already!'"

Bulma smiled waving Kimura off, "Alright, see you tomorrow then?"

"Yep." Kimura nodded, "I'll be here. See ya!" She waved hovering into the air and flew off.

**OoOoOoO**

"This is it." Kimura walked into the living room of the small apartment, "What do you think?" She turned to Piccolo and shrugged.

Piccolo looked around, "When you apartment hunt, don't you usually look at more than one apartment?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Since when did you become an expert on apartment hunting?" Kimura rolled her eyes then smiled, "Usually, but I had watched them build this one and I like it."

"If we weren't really going apartment hunting today then why didn't you say so?" Piccolo grumbled thinking back to Kimura's annoyingly insistent begging from the other day.

Kimura shrugged, "I had free time," She smiled, "Come on! What do you think?"

"Looks like an apartment." Piccolo said smirking; she had payback coming to her for yesterday.

"You really like it?" Kimura grinned, "Thanks!"

Piccolo sweat dropped, 'Damn,' He thought disappointedly, 'Backfired.'  
>Kimura giggled wrapping her arms around his waist, "Come on Pic," She said softly tugging on his shirt, "You like it right?" She tilted her head to the side releasing his shirt, "I was thinking that maybe you'd move in me?"<br>"Ah, the catch," Piccolo said gruffly, his eyes betraying him with amusement, "I don't know… maybe." He wrapped his arms around her waist.  
>Kimura shook her head kissing him, "Riiight," She said pulling away, "I was thinking… maybe we'd build a small house out in the country one day…"<br>"Hmm," He hummed softly, "I think that can be arranged," Kimura looked up at him hopefully, "One day." Piccolo nodded glancing around the apartment.


	12. Epilogue

**OoOoOoO**

Rain drizzled, slowly soaking my clothes as I unlocked the door and let myself into the small apartment. Carefully I closed the door and sat the key down on the table next to the door before going into the bathroom. Steam filled up the little bathroom as soon as the shower heated up to a reasonable temperature. I couldn't help but sigh as my muscles relaxed under the heat and pressure of the water. Murky water ran down the drain; training was difficult like always. Gohan was once again progressing. The teen was becoming more and more of a fighter like his father.

His father was another story entirely.

Turning off the water, I stepped out flaring my ki to dry off before reapplying a clean set of clothes. Blue jeans and a black T-shirt, Kimura had commented that she liked it…  
>I moved out of the bathroom and stretched myself out on the couch enjoying the rain pattering on the rough. The front door creaked open revealing Kimura soaked from the rain. I couldn't help but smile at her as she walked into the room ringing out her t-shirt.<p>

She looked back at me unsurprised and smiled closing the door behind her, "It's raining outside." She sighed pulling her hair out of its ponytail and raked her hands through it before retying it back up. Grinning, she stretched her arms over her head, "Glad you didn't break the door this time." She said sarcastically and I smirked, sitting up and swinging my legs over the side of the couch.

"Found your key. You shouldn't hide it in a fake rock, someone could break in."

Kimura rolled her eyes and flopped down on the floor; its carpet the same color as her blue gi, "Yea, _someone_." The sarcastic bite in her voice returning.

I shrugged watching her move to the couch beside me and stare at the floor. "You look like you have something on your mind." She tilted her head to the side, her eyes focused on my chest.

I shook my head, "Just thinking."

Kimura raised an eyebrow giving me a curious look, a look she had found I couldn't help but give into.

I breathed in sharply through my nose, the sound startling in the sudden silence that had taken residence there.

"'bout what?" Kimura pressed.

I smirked looking away from her, "About what's happened since you arrived."

"When I just walked in?" Kimura furrowed her eyebrows together and I chuckled shaking my head.

"No, when you and the other's came to Earth… When the androids attacked…"

Kimura smiled lightly, "You _have_ had a lot on your mind." She nudged my arm, "Guess what."

I raised an eyebrow snapping out of my previous thoughts of the past and on to the present, "Hm?" I grunted.

"Tora told me this and doesn't want anyone to know yet so keep quiet," I nodded, my eyebrow ticking up as she leaned in closer to me, "Goku asked her to marry him." She whispered.

My eyes widened, "What! When did they-?" I guess I hadn't been paying all that much attention to the two Saiyajins lately.  
>Kimura laughed leaning back into the couch, "Oh Pic, they've been together since Chichi died!" She winced slightly realizing how that sounded and shook her head, "Tora helped him get through it. She was there when he was sick and everything. It was just timing, you know?"<p>

"No not really, but I'll take your word for it." I leaned back against the couch, "Does that mean I'll have to wear one of those suits…" I grumbled remembering how uncomfortable the last one had made me feel. Kimura laughed nodding her head.

I sighed, then blinked remembering what I had really wanted to tell Kimura when she got home, "Oh yea," I smirked, "I have a surprise for you."

Kimura raised an eyebrow leaning in closer to me, "You do? What is it?"

I couldn't help the smile from spreading across my lips, "That house you wanted in the country, I built it."

End

**OoOoOoO**

A/N: Considering continuing this piece… We shall see


End file.
